The Night
by Angel Scarlett Anis Mora
Summary: Era la noche de Halloween y la preparatoria de Konoha estaba por realizar su graduación. Temari, Hinata, Sakura, Ino Tenten y Karui estaban emocionadas al concluir sus estudios, prometieron que su graduación será el mejor día de sus vidas. Todos decidieron que el tema fuera de disfraces ya que concordaba con Halloween.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

 _ **Soy Sakura Haruno, tengo 18 años, escogí esa carrera para encontrar las curas a las enfermedades que aún no las tienen y crear un hospital para niños. Mi cabello es largo de un color rosa que nunca se había visto en ningún lado, pero hace juego con mis ojos verdes jade. Mi estatura media, soy delgada no tengo mucho busto, ni tampoco gran trasero como las demás de mis amigas, pero tengo el cuerpo como un reloj de arena.**_

 _ **Soy Hinata Hyuga, tengo 18 años, me encanta cocinar y consentir a los niños, si no cocino, estoy en la lectura. Quiero estudiar para ser maestra y enseñarles a los niños que no tiene hogar, darles mucho amor y atención. Tengo el cabello largo color negro azulado, con unos extraños ojos color perla, de estatura media, delgada con sus pechos que son algo grandes, soy una persona muy paciente, eso me ayudara con los niños más inquietos.**_

 _ **Soy Ino Yamaka, tengo 18 años, quiero estudiar para diseñadora y modelo profesional y como no, si tengo una belleza que roba suspiros a los chicos, además quiero lanzar mi propia línea de ropa. Me encanta presumir lo mejor de la moda además de crear mi propia ropa. Mis pechos medianos y una silueta bien formada, cabello largo rubio fleco tapando la mitad de la cara, ojos azules. Si no estoy de compras estoy en la estética.**_

 _ **Soy Tente Ama, tengo 18 años, mi cabello siempre lo traigo en dos moños, no me gustaba tenerlo suelto, es de color castaño al igual que mis ojos, tengo el cuerpo destacando solo poca parte de mi busto y caderas, ya que no me gusta mostrar. Me gusta entrenar y aprender lo nuevo en las artes marciales, soy sintaxis negra, además quiero abrir mi propia escuela de Karate y otras artes.**_

 _ **Soy Karui Aki, tengo 18 años, morena de cabello en capas color rojo con unos ojos ámbar. Tengo un cuerpo promedio y de estatura mediana. Voy a estudiar la carrera de Gastronomía, ya que me encanta cocinar, quiero crear nuevos platillos y postres, convertirme en la mejor chef del mundo y abrir el mejor restaurante del mundo.**_

 _ **Soy Temari No Sabaku, tengo 18 años, soy de estatura mediana, tengo el cabello corto color rubio amarrado en cuatro coletas, mis ojos son de un color verde azulado. Estudiare en la marina, mi carácter y perfil me indica que soy la indicada. Además de que me encantaría servir por mi nación es un gran orgullo, soy muy estricta en ocasiones que sean serios, pero con las personas allegadas a mi soy muy sensible y abierta.**_

 _ **Nosotras tenemos sueños por los cuales nos enfrentamos obstáculos para conseguirlo y cumplirlo, el graduarnos es algo que deseamos desde que encontramos nuestra pasión.**_

 _ **Nunca pensamos que en nuestra graduación, el día que se supone es el mas esperado de alguien sea condenado por una confusión.**_

/

Como crees que te fue en el examen, Sakura – le pregunto Hinata que caminaba a su lado.

Me va a ir muy bien, estudié mucho para poder entrar a la universidad que quiero, la verdad me maté estudiando y repasando todo, que casi no salí a ningún lado-contesto con cansancio.

Si tanto que no pudimos salir a algún lado en 2 meses- Hinata se puso deprimida.

Además, vamos estar en la fiesta de graduación- animo Sakura dándole un pequeño empujón.

¡Sakura, Hinata! – volteamos para ver quien de sus amigas las llamaba. – ¿ya vieron lo último en noticias de la escuela? - anunció entusiasmada Ino.

No, ¿Qué es lo que dicen? – su pregunta duró poco ya que se escuchó la intro de los anuncios de la escuela.

" _ **Cómo están estudiantes de la preparatoria de Konoha, ¿listos los de 3er grado para la universidad? ¿Ya saben que llevaran en su graduación? ¿No? Pues ya tenemos tema para ese gran fiestón. Será nada más ni nada menos que de Halloween, ya que como estamos en temporadas los presidentes de cada salón se pusieron de acuerdo. Así que vallan a comprar sus disfraces antes que se terminen en unos cuantos días les diremos donde se llevara a cabo esa fiesta, adiós"**_

¿Es enserio? ¿A quien se le ocurrió semejante idea? – a pesar de lo que dijo, sabía la respuesta.

Sasori y su grupo– genial, perfecto, magnífico.

Pues espero que tenga un buen lugar, si no para que voy, mejor lo hago en casa – ellas se rieron por que entendieron lo que quería decir.

Vamos Sakura solo quieres llamar la atención de Sasori- no sabia que responderle a Tenten, además de sentir como la sangre se acumulaba en sus mejillas- ¿no es así?

Pero que cosas dices Tenten…- bajo la mirada lanzando un gran suspiro- él es el chico mas guapo y popular de la preparatoria al igual que Deidara, Kiba, Gaara y los primos Óbito y Shisui. Todas las chicas están detrás de él, nunca podré hablarle, ni siquiera me nota.

Vamos no pierdas el ánimo- Ino abrazo a Sakura - al menos yo tendré la oportunidad de conocer a Shisui, el no querrá perderse esta hermosura- decía envidiosa Ino resaltando figura.

Jajajaja yo no se como te pude gustar ese chico que se pinta como mujer- se burlo esta Karui, Ino la miro feo, pero cambio su mirada como cuando tiene algo bueno para atacar al enemigo- tienes razón – caminaba en su dirección- pero a mi no me gusta a un obsesionado con el arte- esta vez fue Ino la que ríe. Como dicen el que ríe al ultimo ríe mejor-pero tampoco me gustan los mapaches – miro a Tenten.

Oye conmigo no te metas, yo no te hice nada – reto- al menos a mi no me gusta el arlequín de Óbito.

Todas miraron a Temari, esta estaba recargada en los casilleros, cuando escucho su nombre, ella las miro, y sonrojada evadió la mirada de ellas.

¡¿Enserio te gusta Óbito?! – grito Ino, rápidamente fue callada por ella.

Te quieres callar, no lo grites a los cuatro vientos- Farfullo Temari- Vámonos- Dijo mientras se dirige a la salida

Vamos chicas ellos jamás se fijarán en alguien como nosotros – Hinata trataba de que no llamarán la atención, mientras caminaba con las demás siguiendo a Temari - incluso yo… con Kiba…. Estoy igual que Sakura-chan jamás me notará.

Tienes razón Hinata jamás nos van a nota-dijo con decepción Tenten.

Hablando de los reyes de Roma – dijo Ino deteniéndose para mirara la entrada.

Se veían a 6 chicos entrando por la puerta dos pelinegros con el cabello despeinado, los ojos son de color negro (Obito y Shisui), dos pelirrojos que igualmente tiene el cabello alborotado, uno de ojos azules (Gaara) y el otro color café ceniza (Sasori), y por ultimo un rubio con larga cabellera peinado en una cola de caballo con ojos azules (Deidara) y uno castaño despeinado con ojos color negro con la pupila vertical (Kiba). Los 6 tiene cuerpo atlético, si como no, además de ser los rompecorazones, los dioses de la cama. Ellos son apodados los Akatsuki.

Estos pasaron al costado de las chicas sin mirarlas.

Vez que te dijimos Ino- lloriqueo Hinata escondiéndose con ella.

Pues les aremos ver de lo que se pierden a esos- se giro para ir a la salida- ¿no viene?

¿A donde vamos?- no entendían el plan de Ino

¡Vamos, hay que ir a comprar los mejores disfraces! – grito Ino con emoción.

Está bien vamos – se resignaron a ir ya que si no lo hacía ella las mataría y no era broma.

Cuando llegamos a la tienda de disfraces no había algo para que fuéramos las 6 juntas.

¿Qué les parece de las 3 mosqueteras? – dijo Hinata mostrando los trajes.

No, porque solo lo usarán tres de nosotras y no las seis – respondió Ino con un puchero- ¿y si mejor de cantantes famosos?

¿Como cuáles? – ella lo pensó un momento, abrió la boca para decir algo, pero luego, luego la cerró- mejor olvídenlo.

Vamos chicas solo es cuestión de tiempo y espera – animaba Tenten mientras buscaba entre los disfraces.

Tengo estos de marinera- mostré, me mostró su cara cuando algo no le gusta– Ino, hay que resignarnos no encontraremos lo que queremos.

Karui no tenía muchas ganas de buscar. Estaba sentada a un lado del mostrador con una mano en el cachete como muestra de aburrimiento. En el mostrador había muchos accesorios, pero le llamó la atención algo brillante.

Maravillada por lo que vio y el foco se le encendido, se acerco para tener mejor visibilidad.

Chicas – llamo mientras le decía a la señorita que le mostrará lo que señalaba.

¿Nos llamaste Karui? – las chicas miraban con curiosidad gire con unos antifaces de colores.

¡Ahhh! – saltaron de la emoción, mostré los antifaces de colores.

¿Aún tienen esos vestidos que nunca terminamos?, nos puede hacer de mucha ayuda- cada una tomó un antifaz.

Si aún lo tenemos, pero ¿de que sería nuestro disfraz? – cuestionó Hinata- recuerden que dijo algo relacionado al Halloween.

Mmmm – todas pensaban que podría – ¡mujeres de la época! – gritaron a coro.

Pero no nos dirán nada- volvió a preguntar.

Mira Hinata le decimos a Karin que nos ayude ya que ella es dentista, le decimos que nos haga unos colmillos falsos y nos ponemos pupilentes y le diremos que somos vampiresas – rápidamente encontró solución esta Ino.

Está bien, entonces… nos llevaremos esto – le dijo a la señorita. Cuando terminaron de pagar los antifaces, luego pasaron a comprar tela, accesorios para terminar los vestidos y terminando de comprar se dirigieron a su casa, ya que vivían en la casa de Ino. Al llegar de una vez empezaron a tener todo listo para el baile y a encontrar esos vestidos para terminarlos.

Y creen que nos quedarán bien- cuestiono Temari mientas se detenía de poner alfileres al vestido.

¿No te gustaría bailar y estar con Óbito? – les pregunto Tenten deteniendo la maquina de coser.

La verdad no se si es el indicado – era rara la vez que Temari se abría de esa manera.

Yo te apoyo Temari, no se si Deidara me mirara – Karui estaba cortando la tela con Sakura.

Las demás con las miradas se comunicaban, sabiendo la duda de sus amigas Sakura suspiro.

 _ **(I'm frosting)**_ _ **I don't need a man to make my life sweet-**_ empezó a cantar Sakura. _ **  
**_

_**(Prince carmín)**_ __ _ **Just isn't the one that I think I need –**_ apoyo Tenten a Sakura.

 _ ****_ _ **(You're thirsty)**_ _ **You think I give out all my shit for free-**_ giro Ino cantando.

 _ ****_ _ **(I'm bursting)**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Out laughing at idiocy-**_ continuó Tenten.

TODAS _ **  
**_ _ **I need a gingerbread man, the one I'll feed**_ _ **  
**_ _ **The gingerbread man, the one I'll eat**_ _ **  
**_ _ **One who's always crazy**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Never calls me baby**_ _ **  
**_ _ **That's the one that I want**_ _ **  
**_ _ **All you boys are not him**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Him, him...**_

 _ ****_

 _ **(Can't you see?)**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I only want the ones who never see me-**_ Hinata e puso atrás de ella tocándole los hombros.

 _ ****_ _ **(But I'm Happy)**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I love playing these games until my heart bleeds-**_ canto Ino mirando fijamente a Karui

 _ ****_ _ **(It bleeds jelly)**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Cause you don't want someone to eat your cookie-**_ Hinata le canto al oído a Temari.

 _ ****_ _ **(Can someone pelese)**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Find him for me, find him for me?-**_ canto Sakura.

 _ ****_(Hinata _ **,**_ Sakura, Tenten e Ino)

 _ **I need a gingerbread man, the one I'll feed**_ _ **  
**_ _ **The gingerbread man, the one I'll eat**_ _ **  
**_ _ **One who's always crazy**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Never calls me baby**_ _ **  
**_ _ **That's the one that I want**_ _ **  
**_ _ **All you boys are not him**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Him, him...**_ _ **  
**_

Todas bailaban al son de la música Tenten y Hinata giraban por toda la habitación.

 _ ****_ _ **I'm the icing covering his body-**_ Temari se rindió al canto de las chicas

 _ ****_ _ **I wanna hold him so close, so tightly-**_ Karui igual se rindió ante la letra y acompaño a Temari.

 _ ****_ _ **Love me hard and don't be nieto, pelese –**_ Temari saco la inspiración de la canción.

 _ ****_ _ **I wanna feel your crumbs on my body-**_ Karui sacó la duda.

 _ ****_ _ **I want to break you in pieces like me-**_ Temari la abrazo.

 _ ****_ _ **Baby don't be so scared of biting-**_ Karui correspondió.

 _ ****_ _ **Want to eat each other into nothing-**_ Temari __y Karui gritando

TODAS _ **  
**_ _ **I need a gingerbread man, the one I'll feed**_ _ **  
**_ _ **The gingerbread man, the one I'll eat**_ _ **  
**_ _ **One who's always crazy**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Never calls me baby**_ _ **  
**_ _ **That's the one that I want**_ _ **  
**_ _ **All you boys are not him**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Him, him**_

Terminado de cantar se rieron, continuando a lo que estaban.

A la mañana siguiente se alistaron para otro día de escuela, solo hiban por cosas pendientes, como la calificación final, firmar e irse o trabajos pendientes para poder pasar.

Sakura y Karui caminaban a la cafetería en eso se volvió a escuchar la intro de los anuncios de la escuela.

" **Buenos días chicos y chicas, como anteriormente les dijimos el tema de la fiesta de graduación. Ya nos informaron de donde se planea hacer. Se llevará a cabo en el viejo castillo que está a la salida de la cuidado, es el lugar indicado para el tema y la fiesta. Que tenga excelente día".**

Asi que será en un castillo, eso no está nada mal- dijo Sakura – tu que piensas Karui.

Me parece genial que lo hicieran en un castillo, te parece que le digamos a las demás – giro para agarrar su charola de comida.

Yo no se como Tayuya no le hace caso a Shisui- decía Ino mientras comía una manzana, viendo como él coqueteaba con una pelirroja de ojos negros. Ella sólo lo ignoraba.

Ya quisiera ser Mai, para tener a mis pies a Gaara – suspiro Tenten comiendo carne. Gaara trataba de llamar la atención de una chica de cuerpo bien proporcionado con cabello castaño largo atado en coletazo y ojos negros.

No se que tengan ellas, que no tengamos nosotras – molesta Ino moviendo sus pechos- yo soy mejor que esa tal Chizuru – trataba de no mirar como Shisui trataba que ella aceptará un ramo de flores.

Será por que ellas son adineradas y populares-contesto Karui dejando la comida en la mesa

Chicas ya escucharon donde será la fiesta- todavía no se sentaba y ya la miraban esperando el chisme.

Habla quiero saber donde- Insistió Tenten.

En el castillo que está a las afueras de la ciudad – contestó.

Dicen que ese castillo está embrujado – todas miraron a Temari.

Son sólo rumores Temari – argumento Hinata – si en verdad estuviera embrujado ya lo habían demolido.

Pues no se- se cruzo de brazos – pero de todos modos estaremos juntas y habrá mucha gente, no tendré miedo.

Qué bien que quieras ir- comentó Karui – no quería que te quedaras en la casa y te perderías la graduación- en esos sonó la campana.

Es hora de las últimas calificaciones, chicas- comentó Hinata mientras se levantaban para dirigirse a las clases.

De verdad que nos asignaron a la compañera perfecta – dijo un rubio ojos azules.

Eso es lo que me dijo Satanás – contestó un pelinegro de ojos negros mientras se sentaban.

No se ustedes pero a mi se me hace buena la idea de ya sentar cabeza – apoyo un gordo, cabello castaño y ojos negros.

Tu que piensas Teme – preguntó el rubio.

Este miraba la luna desde la ventana sentado en la orilla, su cabello azabache y ojos color negro como la noche – no lo sé, con tal de divertirme por última vez, ya que habrá una fiesta en nuestro castillo.

Eso es verdad, ¿estaremos en la fiesta o nos volveremos a ocultar? – cuestionó un ojiperla con cabello castaño largo.

¿Y volver a escuchar como las parejas entran a nuestras recamaras a aparearse?, ¡ni loco! - mencionó dramático un chico pálido pelinegro de coleta negra y ojos negros.

Pues yo si iré- voltearon a ver al azabache – vamos a divertirnos por última vez – sirviendo seis vasos con un líquido rojo – ¡por nuestras compañeras!

¡Salud! – chocaron los vasos, para después tomárselo y dejar boca abajo el vaso.


	2. Chapter 2

Antes que nada si pueden descargar las canciones ¨Porta - Los Sin Nombre (con isusko)¨ y ¨ Lauren Krothe - i'm not afraid of the dark (versión Nightcore)¨, para que puedan imaginarse mas o menos. Pero como gusten 😊 disfrutan la lectura.

🌙⭐ _**THE NIGHT ⭐**_ __ __

 _ **~* Capítulo 2 *~**_

 _ **Soy Sasuke Uchiha, tengo 1500 años, pero aparento un joven de 19 años, he estudiado administración, economía y finanzas. Soy de estatura alta, de cabello y ojos azabache. Cuerpo algo musculoso pero delgado. Soy muy reservado, frío y pocas veces ago algo divertido.**_

 _ **Soy Naruto Uzumaki tengo 1500 años, pero aparento tener 19 años. Tengo el cabello rubio corto, ojos azules como el cielo, estatura media alta, delgado y con unos bigotes en las mejillas. Estudie para diseñador gráfico, mercadotecnia y publicidad. Soy divertido, gracioso, son rara las veces que soy serio**_

 _ **Soy Sai Maki tengo 1500 años, pero aparento ser un joven de tener 19 años. Tengo el cabello y ojos negros pálido, cuerpo medio atlético, medio alto y delgado. Estudie dibujo, pintura y escultura. No soy muy hablador, pero tampoco boca suelta, y no tengo nada de sentimientos.**_

 _ **Soy Shikamaru Nara tengo 1500 años, pero aparento tener 19 años. Tengo el ojos y cabello negro atado en una coleta. Soy de estatura alta y delgado, he estudiado para ser espía, analítico e investigador. Admito que soy muy dormilón, casi no le tomo importancia a las cosas que no me interesan.**_

 _ **Soy Neji Shita tengo 1500 años, aparento tener 19 años. He estudiado actuación y canto, así como también toco el piano. Tengo el cabello largo color castaño, ojos perla, de estatura alta, delgado. Soy muy serio y no me gusta hablar a menos que sea necesario.**_

 _ **Soy Chouji Akimichi tengo 1500 pero aparento ser un joven de 19 años, tengo el cabello castaño largo, ojos negros, de estatura media-alta y delgado. En mi larga vida nunca he estudiado solo una que otra cosa, pero nada en específico.**_

 _ **Nosotros nunca hemos tenido compañeras, por que aun no estábamos preparados para ello.**_

 _ **Nuestro jefe Satanás nos asigno a la compañera perfecta, pero nunca en nuestra inmortal vida nos hemos equivocado…. Hasta en esa maldita fiesta.**_

/

Aaaauuu, para que nos has llamado Shikamaru– preguntó Chouji bostezando, detrás de él venían sus demás amigos.

Tengo una noticia para todos nosotros – volteo.

Waaaaaaa son noticias de Satanás – brinco emocionado Naruto- después de que me sacó de la cárcel, no he sabido de él.

Cállate Naruto – le dio zape Sasuke – por tu culpa tenemos que vivir en nuestro antiguo hogar.

Si, y son rara la vez que llega comida, gracias a ti que les haces bromas- añadió Neji entrando.

¿Qué es lo que nos dice nuestro Satanás – inquirió?

Nos han asignado nuestras compañeras – los demás estaban sorprendidos.

¡Por fin! – chilló Naruto- ya no moriré solo y virgen.

¿Qué serán, humanas o vampiresas? – querían por lo menos a una humana.

Humana – mostraron cara de alivio.

La verdad prefiero a una humana para enseñarle a nuestra manera el mundo nocturno, que a una vampiresa sintiéndose más superior al resto – explicó Chouji.

¿Cuándo llegarán para la transformación? – preguntó Sai.

De hecho, eso es lo que quería decirles …

Fue interrumpido por el sonido de las puertas principales abrirse, extrañados fueron con sigilo a ver de quien se trataba.

De verdad que aquí no espantan- dijo un pelinegro con cabello alborotado- dicen que aquí espantan.

Cállate Obito, vamos a inspeccionar si este castillo está en buenas condiciones para la fiesta de graduación – los chicos se sorprendieron por lo que escucharon.

No me parece nada mal este lugar Sasori – dijo un rubio- solo que pidamos ayuda para limpiar.

Bueno, al menos tendremos quien nos limpiara todo gratis – bromeó Naruto.

¿Quién dijo eso? – los intrusos escucharon lo que dijo Naruto, no les quedó más remedio que salir, claro, para que no los reconocieran se pusieron una capa ocultando el rostro.

Nosotros – estaban en la entrada en medio abría unas escaleras y ellos estaban arriba.

¿Quienes son ustedes? – preguntó un pelirrojo de ojos verde agua.

¿Qué interesante pregunta? – contestó con sarcasmo Sai.

 _ **Somos los sin nombre...**_ \- contestó Neji.

 _ **Vivimos en las sombras...**_ -siguió Sasuke.

 _ **¡Ausentes... SI! AIGH!**_ \- terminó Naruto sonriendo.

(TODOS)

 _ **Dentro,**_

 _ **Con lanzar mis dardos y dar siempre en el centro,**_

 _ **ven te invito a la soledad de mis adentros,**_

 _ **el mundo que se abre ante ti si me concentro,**_

 _ **no vayáis a sacar el monstruo que llevo dentro,**_

 _ **Con lanzar mis dardos y dar siempre en el centro,**_

 _ **ven te invito a la soledad de mis adentros,**_

 _ **el mundo que se abre ante ti si me concentro,**_

 _ **no vayáis a sacar el monstruo que llevo...**_

CHOUJI

 _ **No se qué soy, pero se que soy diferente,**_

 _ **sin miedo a llorar ni a aparentar ser el más fuerte,**_

 _ **no temo al dolor ni a la muerte,**_

 _ **pero pensaba que el amor duraba para siempre.**_

SASUKE

 _ **Deja que te tiente,**_

 _ **pasarme por enzima te va a costar,**_

 _ **PAM PAM, para pararme tienes que matar.**_

SHIKAMARU

 _ **Soy único, el último de mi especie, de una pieza necios,**_

 _ **creen que pueden encontrar su ansiada salvación si rezan,**_

SASUKE

 _ **yo tengo una habilidad especial como giro por ellos,**_

 _ **toy en la lista negra de Dios, se que me tiene a tiro,**_

SHIKAMARU

 _ **y no le tengo miedo,**_

 _ **con medio pie en el infierno y el otro en el cielo,**_

 _ **no se yo, pero este rap será eterno!**_

SAI

 _ **Con un Mic. hablo con mi cuaderno,**_

 _ **soy distinto a ti,**_

 _ **no se fijaron en mi solo por lo externo,**_

 _ **para nada, muchos me apodaran monstruo,**_

 _ **yo soy de los otros,**_

 _ **no oculto este rostro...**_

NARUTO

 _ **Sin mojar mi identidad camino sin dirección,**_

 _ **quizá nos hayamos cruzado en alguna ocasión,**_

 _ **no es fácil reconocerme, parezco del montón,**_

 _ **pero no te equivoques yo soy uno entre un millón.**_

NEJI

 _ **Se creen estrellas,**_

 _ **un eclipse solar es lo que traigo,**_

 _ **doy un paso hacia adelante, aunque parezca que me caigo,**_

 _ **estoy en busca y captura, ofrecen recompensa,**_

 _ **extraño, dono maldiciones a ver lo que piensas,**_

 _ **no me canso de decirlo, lo he repetido tantas veces,**_

 _ **no eres mas por lo que tienes, sino por lo que mereces.**_

CHOUJI

 _ **Si pagaran por pensar quizá yo ya seria rico,**_

 _ **soy un chico normal que sabe que lo que hace es único,**_

 _ **no se que les doy, no se qué tiene mi rima,**_

 _ **pero la gente se amansa cuando se les pone enzima.**_

 _ **Es el tsunami de la India,**_

 _ **terremoto en Lima,**_

 _ **una bomba nuclear parecida a Hiroshima.**_

(TODOS)

 _ **Dentro,**_

 _ **Con lanzar mis dardos y dar siempre en el centro,**_

 _ **ven te invito a la soledad de mis adentros,**_

 _ **el mundo que se abre ante ti si me concentro,**_

 _ **no vayáis a sacar el monstruo que llevo dentro,**_

 _ **Con lanzar mis dardos y dar siempre en el centro,**_

 _ **ven te invito a la soledad de mis adentros,**_

 _ **el mundo que se abre ante ti si me concentro,**_

 _ **no vayáis a sacar el monstruo que llevo...**_

NARUTO

 _ **Quieren conocer a quien oculto tras la mascara,**_

 _ **frotarse con migo a ver si salgo de la lámpara,**_

 _ **no me encontraran vivo escondido entre la gente y**_

 _ **soy como la desgracia que aparece de repente.**_

SAI

 _ **Solo son palabras,**_

 _ **he aquí mi obra,**_

 _ **mi solidaridad doy de lo que no me sobra,**_

 _ **así cobra vida un pensamiento, cojo un micro y vibro,**_

 _ **te doy una lección que no aparece en ningún libro.**_

NEJI

 _ **Por eso háblame, rap pasión del llanto del sofoco,**_

 _ **que yo no conozco genio que no tacharan por loco.**_

 _ **Antes busco al zaperoco (¿QUE?) huellas de elefantes,**_

 _ **que le jodan a la vida si la vida te dio poco.**_

SHIKAMARU

 _ **Es de héroe sonreír con el corazón llorando,**_

 _ **fracasar mil veces y aun así seguir luchando.**_

 _ **Tengo un mensaje que decir al mundo,**_

 _ **es tan fácil ganar que prefiero ser segundo.**_

SASUKE

 _ **Éxito en fase de prueba se que soy un sujeto especial,**_

 _ **aun no han descubierto ni la mitad de mi potencial,**_

 _ **me estudian como a un fenómeno paranormal,**_

 _ **esta habilidad para expresar es sobrenatural y punto.**_

CHOUJI

 _ **Busco mi equilibrio justo, tu llámame como quieras,**_

 _ **soy la fiera sin bozal no busques mas pegas,**_

 _ **temes lo que desconoces,**_

 _ **a veces oigo voces que tu reproduces,**_

 _ **estos dos son la luz que te abduce.**_

NARUTO

 _ **Soy el anti-raper, sin capa ni antifaz,**_

 _ **no soy uno mas, soy distinto, fíjate en mis pintas,**_

 _ **no busco agradar a los demás,**_

 _ **me guía mi instinto animal,**_

 _ **tu lo llamas sangrar, yo, sudar tinta.**_

SAI

 _ **Este jamás se rinde sin luchar,**_

 _ **solo salgo cuando llueve,**_

 _ **con walkman y mi capucha,**_

 _ **estoy cercano a ti, aunque viva alejado de todo,**_

 _ **me han intentado hundir de mil maneras y aun no han encontrado el modo.**_

(TODOS)

 _ **Dentro,**_

 _ **Con lanzar mis dardos y dar siempre en el centro,**_

 _ **ven te invito a la soledad de mis adentros,**_

 _ **el mundo que se abre ante ti si me concentro,**_

 _ **no vayáis a sacar el monstruo que llevo dentro,**_

 _ **Con lanzar mis dardos y dar siempre en el centro,**_

 _ **ven te invito a la soledad de mis adentros,**_

 _ **el mundo que se abre ante ti si me concentro,**_

 _ **no vayáis a sacar el monstruo que llevo...**_

 _ **Lo que**_ – Sai acercándose

 _ **no te -**_ Neji dando el paso.

 _ **mata te hace diferente. –**_ ambos.

 _ **Se que**_ – Naruto avanzando.

 _ **temen –**_ Sasuke dando un paso.

 _ **el poder de nuestras mentes. –**_ ambos.

 _ **Tu eres-**_ Shikamaru avanzando

 _ **mi hombre-**_ dice Chouji avanzando.

 _ **no intentes hacerte el héroe, -**_ ambos.

 _ **y menos en frente de uno de los sin nombre. -**_ todos.

 _ **Lo que-**_ Sai salto tomando por el cuello a Deidara dejándolo en el suelo.

 _ **no te-**_ Neji hizo lo mismo que Sai con Óbito.

 _ **mata te hace diferente-**_ cantaron a coro.

 _ **Se que-**_ Naruto fue con Gaara.

 _ **temen –**_ Sasuke fue con Sasori.

 _ **el poder de nuestras mentes-**_ ambos.

 _ **Tu eres-**_ Shikamaru fue contra Shisui.

 _ **mi hombre-**_ Chouji fue contra Kiba.

 _ **no intentes hacerte el héroe-**_ ambos.

 _ **y menos en frente de uno de los sin nombre. -**_ todos.

Chouji le dijo al oído de Kiba - _ **Esto es lo que ocurre cuando los sin nombre vuelven a juntarse, Sí!**_

¿Qué es lo que buscan en nuestro castillo? – pregunta Naruto.

Eee estábamos pensando hacer una fiesta aquí por lo de nuestra graduación y lo de Halloween – intentó explicar Sasori.

Mmmm con que una fiesta – dijo Sai- ¿y estamos invitados? Digo después de todo será en nuestro hogar.

Pues…aggg- uno de los pelinegro intentó negar, pero le apretaron el cuello.

Si, claro pueden venir, como dijo él, es su casa- contestó nervioso.

Está bien, los dejaremos hacerla y no se preocupen, no los molestaremos – los soltaron- solo no le digan a nadie de nosotros y estarán bien – ellos a sintieron rápidamente.

De acuerdo, otra pregunta ¿cuándo será la fiesta? – inquirió Naruto.

Será dentro de cinco días- respondieron.

Muy bien, adiós-En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ellos ya no estaban.

Qué miedo- se estremeció Kiba

Será mejor irnos, contratar a alguien y que limpie- se dirigieron a la entrada.

Avísale a nuestro señor que en cinco días se presenten, ya que habrá una fiesta – sonrió Sasuke.

Los días pasaron rápidos y llegó el día de la fiesta de graduación, nadie supo lo que le sucedió a los Akatsuki. Unos iban de hadas, brujas, vampiros, gatubelas, princesas, etc. Las chicas estaban en la casa arreglando se para el día tan esperado para ellas.

Hinata podrías traerme mis zapatos están en la sala- pido Tenten.

Sin contestar ni nada, fue por ellos, Ino estaba en su tocador y prendió la radio.

¨Como se la están pasando en este Halloween, hoy vamos a poner la canción de _**I'm not afraid of the dark-**_ _**lauren krothe,**_ esta canción fue estrenada en 2012, que la disfruten. ¡Feliz Halloween! __

La emoción llegó a Hinata al escuchar la cancion, parecía niña pequeña revoloteando en la habitación con los zapatos. Ya que ella fue la primera en estar lista.

HINATA, comenzó a cantar

 _ **I'm not afraid of the dark / (No le temo a la oscuridad)**_

 _ **But I've been afraid they've all seen / (Pero he temido que todos hayan visto)**_

 _ **The mark of the beast / (La marca de la bestia)**_

 _ **Underneath the flush in my cheek / (Debajo del rubor en mi mejilla)**_

 _ **Sometimes I can't even speak / (A veces ni siquiera puedo hablar)**_

KARUI, estaba sentada en su espejo peinandose

 _ **I'm not afraid of the dark/ (No le temo a la oscuridad)**_

 _ **But I'm afraid I might wind up on the chart / (Pero me temo que podría terminar en la table)**_

 _ **Of the stars that went out / (De las estrellas que salieron)**_

 _ **Smothered with doubt / (Cubierto de dudas)**_

 _ **Crushed by the weight of false testimonials / (Aplastado por el peso de testimonios falsos)**_

SAKURA ayudaba a Tenten con el corset.

 _ **I'm not afraid of old age / (No tengo miedo a la vejez)**_

 _ **I never was one who seemed cut out for grace / (Nunca fui uno que parecía cortado por la gracia)**_

 _ **And my face may be bent / (Y mi cara puede estar doblada)**_

 _ **Wrinkled and rent / (Arrugado y alquiler)**_

 _ **Contorted before I turn forty / (Contorsionado antes de cumplir los cuarenta)**_

TEMARI se ponía las joyas en un pequeño espejo colgado en la pared.

 _ **I'm not afraid of old age / (No tengo miedo a la vejez)**_

 _ **I'm only afraid that the words on the pages / (Solo temo que las palabras en las páginas)**_

 _ **In the book of life / (En el Libro de la Vida)**_

 _ **Will cover the strife / (Cubrirá la contienda)**_

 _ **Instead of the breadth of my hopes and glories / (En lugar de la amplitud de mis esperanzas y glorias)**_

 _ **Same old story / (La misma vieja historia)**_

 _ **Ya…**_

TODAS

 _ **How you gonna shoot the Moon / (Cómo vas a disparar a la luna)**_

 _ **Locked inside your living room? / (¿Encerrado dentro de tu sala de estar?)**_

 _ **(x4)**_

 _ **Train / (Tren)-**_ Ino

 _ **Take me away again / (Llévame de nuevo)-**_ Temari

 _ **Aeroplane / (Avión)-**_ Tenten

 _ **Carry me away again / (Llévame lejos otra vez)-**_ Karui

 _ **Again / (De nuevo)-**_ Sakura

 _ **Again / (De nuevo)-**_ Hinata

TENTEN lista se puso sus zapados, mesiendoce al son de la letra.

 _ **I'm not afraid of old age / (No tengo miedo a la vejez)**_

 _ **I never was one who seemed cut out for grace / ( Nunca fui uno que parecía cortado por la gracia)**_

 _ **And my face may be bent / (Y mi cara puede estar doblada)**_

 _ **Wrinkled and rent / (Arrugado y alquiler)**_

 _ **Contorted before I turn forty / (Contorsionado antes de cumplir los cuarenta)**_

INO se maquillaba en su tocado

 _ **Good thing I'm not afraid of old age / (Lo bueno es que no tengo miedo a la vejez)**_

 _ **I'm only afraid that the words on the pages / (Solo temo que las palabras en las páginas)**_

 _ **In the book of life / (En el libro de la vida)**_

 _ **Will cover the strife / (Cubrirá la contienda)**_

 _ **Instead of the breadth of our hopes and glories / (En lugar de la amplitud de mis esperanzas y glorias)**_

 _ **Same old story / (La misma vieja historia)**_

TODAS se levantaron todas para crear un circulo

 _ **Ya…**_

Como amo esa canción- rio Tenten

A mi también- apoyo Temari, en ese momento se escucho un claxon, a ver por la ventana era Karin que las saludo con la mano.

Bien chicas es hora de atrapar a nuestro galan- juntaron sus manos en el centro- ¡La noche será eterna!

Todas fueron con Karin, ya que estarán con ella- por que no te gusta nadie de los Akatsuki Karin, son super guapo- pregunto Hinata

Para mi ellos son muy simples hombres Hina, yo quiero a alguien que me proteja y me acompañe en mi vida- contesto con asco.

Y eso se me hace raro siendo amiga de las populares- comento Temari.

Tu sabes que soy amiga de casi de todos, Tema- sonrió – bien llegamos- ella venia vestida de igual manera ya que las demás la invitaron a unirse- ¡A disfrutar la fiesta!

¡Si!

Como dijeron ellas la noche será ETERNA.


	3. Chapter 3

La canción que escucharan es de Voltaire-"The Night" por fa que sea la versión extendida. Y lamento no poder etiquetar hoy, mi Internet está fallando últimamente.

🌙⭐ The Night ⭐🌙

~* Capítulo 3 *~

Los dueños de la casa estaban preparándose para la fiesta, desde adentro se podía escuchar las canciones de ¨This is Halloween¨ de Marilyn Manson y ¨Suena mi cerebro¨ de Victimas del Dr. Cerebro, el retumbido de los espejos y los gritos de júbilo cuando animaba el DJ también se escuchaba.

Creo que ya es hora de bajar ¿no? - pregunto Naruto con una copa en mano, vistiendo un traje blanco con corbata roja.

Solo hay que esperar a que terminen de arreglarse Sai y Chouji- Shikamaru estaba sentado en la ventana, con un traje negro con corbata roja y el cabello suelto.

Hoy por fin conoceremos a nuestras compañeras- Sasuke muy rara vez se sentía feliz y de demostrarlo, vestía un traje negro con corbata roja

Ya tiene todo listo para la transformación, ¿verdad? - Neji vestía un traje blanco con corbata roja, bajando las escaleras- no queremos que salga mal.

¿Y como vamos a saber quiénes son, Shika?- pregunto Chouji bajando las escaleras con Sai, ambos traían un traje gris brilloso con corbata roja.

Ellas dijeron que llamarían la atención- conesto dirigiéndose a la puerta- ya es hora- abrió la puerta con el viento soplando.

Las chicas veían como todos venían con geniales disfraces hasta las los Akatsuki venían de vaqueros, marineros y policías.

Unos que otros tenían disfraces chafas, pero la mayoría eran geniales. Los demás veían con asombro a las chicas, pues no sabían quiénes eran.

Ya vieron a esas damas- cuchicheaban los hombres- de seguro todo es relleno- las mujeres envidiaban a las chicas. Evadiendo cualquier crítica, Karin las guio apartándose de ellos, las llevo a una terraza, ahí se encontraban las populares. Mai y Chizuru, hijas de los Kagura, Chizuru tiene el cabello largo color negro tiene el rostro de alguien muy amable. Mai tiene el aspecto de alguien muy superior a las demás, se nota que es lo contrario que su hermana, tiene el cabello largo color marrón oscuro atado en coleta. Shermie, Tayuya, y King hijas de los Sakazaki, Shermie tiene una silueta bien definida cabello rojo corto y tiene un pedazo largo de su cabello, la parte del fleco le cubre los ojos. Tayuya cabello rojo largo de actitud siempre fría que no le toma importancia algo tan simple King es de cabello corto color rubio, siempre viste como hombre, pero eso no impide ser popular de carácter neutro. Karin las saludo como si fueran las mejores amigas, ellas solo vestían un vestido de gala, no querían ocultar la belleza de estas.

¿Quiénes son Karin? - dijo en tono dulce Chizuru, se acerco muy maternal a Ino- se ven muy bellas- lo dijo con mucha sinceridad.

Son amigas Chizuru-sonrio- te las presen…

Será luego Karin-interrumpió Tayuyá fría alejándose junto con King y Mai.

Sabes que Tayu no es muy paciente Karin, jajaja- rio con sarcasmo Shermie siguiéndola, Chizuru se disculpó con una sonrisa y las siguió.

Discúlpenme, déjenme ir a hablar con ellas, ahora vuelvo- se fue Karin con ellas.

¿Y ahora nosotras? - pregunto Karui cruzándose de brazos.

Pues nadie nos conoce y de seguro nos invitaran a bailar- dijo Hinata adentrándose de nuevo a la fiesta. Y si dicho y hecho todos peleaban por bailar con las chicas misteriosas.

¿Ya las encontraste Sasuke? - pregunto Naruto detrás de él.

Nooo…esperen…¡sí!, miren- señalo donde las chicas estaban bailando muy animadamente.

Bien es hora de entrar- trono los dedos.

En todo el castillo se fue la luz, se vio una flama que encendió todas las antorchas viejas que estaban ahí. Todos no sabían lo que pasaba hasta que encendieron 6 luces mostrando la parte donde estaban las escaleras, mostrando seis siluetas de espalda. Bajaron las escaleras, mostrando como cada uno tenia una flama en la mano, ellos pensaron que era actuado.

NARUTO Y SHIKAMARU

The day is the wife whom i elude / (El día es la mujer que me elude)- todos volteron.

The one to whom I should be right / (Aquel a quien yo debería estar en lo cierto)- se abrían paso todos.

Although forewarned by peers and kin / (Aunque advertido por sus compañeros y familiars)- excepto las chicas.

I always get into the night / (Siempre tengo en la noche)

Mother always warned me such / (Mi madre siempre me advirtió que tal)-cada uno tomo la mano de la chica, besándola.

Being a nocturnal soul / (Siendo un alma nocturna)- Chouji a Karui, Naruto a Hinata.

Besides just being simply strange / (Además acaba de ser simplemente extraño)- Sasuke a Sakura, Neji a Tenten

Spawns from some illness of the mind / (Spawns de alguna enfermedad de la mente)-Sai a Ino, Shikamaru a Temari.

Ellos rodearon a las chicas haciendo un circulo quedando ellas encerradas, giraban alrededor de ella.

TODOS

The night, she calls me / (La noche, ella me llama)

She calls me, she calls me / (Ella me llama, me llama)

She calls me, she calls me / (Ella me llama, me llama)

She sways in her velvet dress / (Ella se balancea en su vestido de terciopelo)

And pulls me towards her in the dark / (Y me empuja hacia ella en la oscuridad)

While the others rest (x3)/ (Mientras que el resto a otros)

Cada uno la tomo como su pareja.

CHOUJI Y NEJI

Heed the call the time has come / (Atiende a la llamada ha llegado el momento)

For all you children of the night / (Para todos los hijos de la noche)

Gather 'round like suckling dogs / (Reúnanse alrededor como perros lactantes)

Mothers come she is the night / (Las madres es que ella es la noche)

Come with me to the other side / (Ven conmigo al otro lado)- para que no escaparan desataron su corbata y lo pusieron alrededor de su cintura acercándolas nuevamente.

Make the girl in black your bride / (Hacer la chica de negro su novia)- sacando de sus manos chispas, para darle efecto al baile.

TODOS

The night, she calls me / (La noche, ella me llama)

She calls me, she calls me / (Ella me llama, me llama)

She calls me, she calls me / (Ella me llama, me llama)

She sways in her velvet dress / (Ella se balancea en su vestido de terciopelo)

And pulls me towards her in the dark / (Y me empuja hacia ella en la oscuridad)

While the others rest (x3) / (Mientras que el resto a otros)

Las chicas mareadas por tales vueltas. Los chicos dejaron medio acostadas a las chicas hacía en centro del círculo, como cámara lenta veían como acercaban su muñeca a la boca, no sabían si fue su imaginación, pero vieron algo filoso y puntiagudo.

Se están acercaron a besarlas, cuando sintieron los labios de ellos no sabían cómo reaccionar, notaron qué con su lengua pedían entrar y ellas gustosa aceptaron, ellos pasaron lo que habían extraído de su muñeca. Extrañadas aceptaron tal cosa, no sabía tan mal, pues sabía a dulce. Se veía con un tierno beso que recibiean.

Las populares veian como la gente estaban poniendo atención en el centro de la pista, al mirar estaban imprecionadas- Hay que impedir el baile- dijo Tayuya con enojo y un poco de nervios.

Shermie y King tiren el ponche- ellas fueron a hacer, pero alguien paso corriendo e hixo que empujara a Shermie tirando el ponche junto con King, empapándolas a ellas.

NEJI Y SASUKE

It just seems very strange to me / (Simplemente parece muy extraño para mí)

Not her quiet lonely streets / (No tranquilo por sus calles solitarias)

And draped in all her mystery / (Y envuelto en todo su misterio)

Could be so sweet and comforting / (¿Podría ser tan dulce y reconfortante)

TODOS

The night, she calls me / (La noche, ella me llama)

She calls me, she calls me / (Ella me llama, me llama)

She calls me, she calls me / (Ella me llama, me llama)

She sways in her velvet dress / (Ella se balancea en su vestido de terciopelo)

And pulls me towards her in the dark / (Y me empuja hacia ella en la oscuridad)

While the others rest (x3) / (Mientras que el resto a otros)

Después de unos segundos, se acercaron a ellas con volverlas a besar, emocionadas y nerviosa aceptaron, pero no fue así. Abriendo la boca dejando ver esos largos, blancos y filosos dientes, dejaron caer la boca, clavándoles los colmillos

Sasuke tomo el hombro de Sakura, lo extendió y lo mordio- aahh- grito al sentir como empezaba a tomar su sangre y salía por los lados- ¿Qué estas haciendo?-dice ella tratando de alejar la cabeza de su hombro pero cada vez que asia eso le dolia.

Neji giro a Tenten para mirarla, sin previo aviso la beso, pero no era un beso cualquiera ella sintió como unos dientes filosos rasgaban parte de sus labios que empezó a sangrar, ell trataba de alejarse, pero el la abrazo muy fuerte para que no se alejara.

Karui al vera a Tente y Saukura intento correr a ayudarlas pero Chouji la jalo chocando con su espalda, retiro un poco de la tela del hombro, mostrando esos largos y filosos dientes la mordio en el hombro- aaaahhh duele- lloraba por tal dolor.

Hinata miedosa trata de correr, alejándose pero choco con Naruto, lentamente alzo la mirada para encontrarse con una sonrisa que daba miendo, la tomo de los hombros acerco su boca a la clavicula, ella cerro los ojos esperando la mordida, lo cual llego.

Ino trato de safarce de los brazos de Sai, el no perdió el tiempo, tomo la muñeca de ella- ¡sueltame estúpido, ¿Qué son?!- este acerco su muñeca oliéndola.

Eres realmente delicosa- sonrio mostrando los colmillos blancos y largos, mordiéndola.

Shikamaru aparto el cabello de ella olfateando el dulce aroma de ella- de verdad que seras una excelente compañera- sorprendida por lo que dijo, no se dio cuenta cuando la mordio en el cuello- mmmm- se escuchaba como el saboreaba aquel liquido rojo.

Todos estaba estupefactos, todos pensaron que era actuado cuando empezaron a bailar, pero al ver como las chicas estaban llorarndo, gritando, sangre de verdad, unos vomitaron, lloraron. Los chicos se dieron cuenta que no estaban solos, el viento apareció haciendo un fuerte remolino, en eso desaparecieron junto con las chicas, dejando impactados a todos.

En el jardin aparecieron las seis parejas, otra vez las chicas intentaro separarse de ellos, ahora con éxito.

¡¿Qué jodidos les pasa?!- grito Sakura poniendo la mano en su hombro. Vio al chico pelinegro que la había mordido, limpiándose la boca.

Lo que debe de pasar- contesto Naruto.

¡¿Quiénes son ustedes?!- pregunto Hinata tratando de que su clavicula dejara de sangrar.

Que acaso no es ovio- respondio Neji, pasándose la lengua por los labios.

¿Qué….. son ustede…ustedes?-dijo temerosa Ino, dando pasos hacia atrás.

¡Esto debe ser una broma, Shikamaru!- Grito Chouji extrañado.

Ustedes son nuestras compañeras- respondio sin mas Sasuke. Las chicas confundidas se quedaron calladas.

Com….¿Compañeras?- repitió Tenten por si escucho mal.

Si- respondio Shikamaru

Esto no puede ser- no podían respirar.

Ahora son vampirezas y nuestras compañeras de la inmortalidad- sentencio Sai.

Eso no es cierto- dijo temblorosa Sakura.

Si, el mismo Satanas nos lo informo, que ustedes lo serian- dijo

De hecho somos nosotras- una voz contesto la pregunta de Sai. Voltearon para encontrarse a Tayuyá, Shermie, King, Mai y Chizuru.


	4. Chapter 4

La canción de hoy es "La sirena varada" de los Héroes del Silencio.

Lamento tardarme, disfruten la lectura.

🌙⭐ The Night ⭐ 🌙

Capítulo lV

¿Quiénes son ustedes? – preguntó temeroso Naruto.

Las que se suponía ser sus compañeras- dijo con enojo Tayuya acercándose a ellos.

Ustedes nos quitaron nuestro lugar – la siguió King.

¡Chicas! – se escucho a alguien llamaba, al ver donde provenía esa voz se encontraron con una agitada Karin- tenemos que irnos los demás se están alterando y ¿que sucederá ahora que mordieron a las chicas equivocadas?

¿Tu sabias de esto Karin? – saliendo del trance pregunto Temari- por qué no nos dijiste.

Yo no sabia que ellos se iban a equivocar – defendió – además yo opine que nos viéramos en otro día, pero ¿Acaso me escucharon? Noooooo los señoritos prefirieron reunirnos en una fiesta – claramente se veía molesta por lo sucedido.

Estoy de acuerdo con Karin Tayuya, si tan solo no….

¡Basta, cállate Chizuru ! – Chizuru bajo la mirada con miedo, Karin la abrazo dándole apoyo – las únicas culpables de esto son estas arrastradas- Shermie rio.

AAAAAAA ¡¿Arrastradas?! ¡¿Nosotras?! Ni en tus sueños mamacita ahora si que te rompo tu cara operada- Tenten se subió imaginariamente las mangas para entrar en la pelea, pero Sakura la tomo del cuello-¡Déjame Sakura, ahorita está me las va a pagar nadie se mete con una Ama, que me sueltes Sakura te digo!

Tenten, déjame hablar- se relajo y se hizo a un lado para que hablara- miren nosotras no sabemos que es lo que esta pasando, ni que pedo nos están echando, pero solo queremos una explicación científica.- se aclaró la garganta - ¡¿Por qué demonios estos chicos nos mordieron?! – señaló a los jóvenes.

Y por qué mejor no vamos a otro lugar para hablar cómodamente – sugirió Sai.

Me gusta la idea de Sai ¿les parece? – apoyo Neji, así como llegaron al jardín llegaron a una sala.

Bien, ¿ya no falta nadie? – preguntó Shikamaru, todos negaron - ¿nadie nos molestara? – volvieron a negar – muy bien, ahora ¡¿Qué carajos está sucediendo aquí?! – grito alterado Shikamaru.

Qué ustedes se equivocaron, idiotas- contestó King.

Ten más respeto- Sasuke se acerco a ellas, pero eso no la inmutó.

Voy a tener respeto a alguien que se equivoco de chica- respondió.

Oigan- habló Ino.

¿Ahora que le diremos a Satanás? – Naruto se mordía las uñas de nervios- nos pondrá a beber sangre animal, no ya se nos pondrá a bebé sangre de hace mil años pero putrefacto.

Oigan-repitió Ino.

Te puedes callar Naruto – Neji se estaba perdiendo la tranquilidad por las suposiciones de este.

¡Ahora ellas se convertirán en vampiras! – lloriqueo Shermie.

¡¿Vampiras?! – gritaron las chicas.

Hay dios… - Hinata sentía náuseas por lo que se acababa de enterar- chicas… yo…. No- se desmayo lo cual Temari fue la que estaba cerca de ella y la tomó en brazos.

Dime que eso es mentira – Ino agarro del cuello a Shikamaru- yo no puedo ser una vampira, excepto por la belleza y la inmortalidad, pero tendrá consecuencias.

De seguro está fingiendo- Mai ganó mirada de odio. Karin y Chizuru se acercaron para saber si estaban bien Hinata.

Disculpen tendrán algo de alcohol – Chizuru le pregunto a Chouji.

Deja de ayudar a las que nos quitaron lo más deseado, Chizuru – Tayuya le lanzó una mirada que hizo que se escondieron detrás de su hermana Mai- volviendo a nosotras. Debe de haber una manera de que esto se resuelva.

No lo sabemos- dijo Sai.

¿Qué no saben? Hemos esperado mucho para que nos escojan, hemos pasado pruebas y todo para que. Mmmm. para que vengan otras y no lo quiten, ¡No es justo! – Tayuya parecía niña pequeña cuando no le dan lo que quiere.

Los chicos frustrados por el problemon que hicieron por equivocarse, unas chicas quieren ser vampiresas y las otras no lo quieren ser. "Que Irónico" pensaron.

Muy bien, mañana iremos a hablar con Satanás, además tenemos la fortuna que aun no se completa la transformación – la tranquilidad volvió para todas.

Eso espero- dijo Sakura mirándolos fijamente, las demás hicieron lo mismo.

Mañana Chouji pasará por ustedes – miro a las populares- Shikamaru y Naruto por ustedes- miro a las chicas.

Por ahora déjenos llevarlas a sus casas- sugirió Sasuke.

No gracias – dijo Shermie – nosotras tenemos chóferes para que nos lleven.

Si no es mucha molestia quisiera que me llevarán, no estoy con mucho ánimo de manejar- Karin pidió amablemente.

Si quieres te puedo llevar en tu auto, para que no te preocupes por el- dijo Sasuke, ella le agradeció con una sonrisa acompañándola a la puerta.

Las acompañamos a su carro – Neji y Sai fueron, dejando a los demás, salieron del lugar como si ellas fueran las más ofendidas del mundo.

Nosotros… lo sentimos – se inclinaron, ellas solo se miraron, suspiraron y los miraron.

Ya ya, ninguno de ustedes sabía que sucedería esto, mucho menos nosotras, vamos quiero descansar- se toco la cabeza Karui.

Oigan ¿nos podrían ayudar con Hinata? – Naruto fue el que la cargo.

Toda se subieron a la camioneta de Chouji- ¿y no tendremos que preocuparnos por el sol? – no quería vivir bajo las sombras todo el tiempo.

Como aún no son vampiras completamente, no les afectará mucho, pero por si las dudas pónganse bloqueador – contestó Naruto.

¿Y el ajo? – preguntó Ino.

Nada, aún no les afectara- sin mirarla.

De acuerdo- el transcurso del camino fue en silencio. Le indicaron a Naruto donde dejar a Hinata. Cuando se fueron todas se ayudaron para ponerle la pijama.

Mañana estará bien, vamos a descansar, estoy cansada física y mentalmente – dijo Temari, y todas la siguieron.

Todas estaban desayunando, gracias a dios aun podían digerir la comida y saborear su sazón.

Karui para animar el ambiente prendió la radio.

"Buenos días tengan ustedes, gracias al público pidieron la canción de "Sirena Varada" de Héroes del Silencio. Que la disfruten"

" **Y me he enredado siempre** **  
** **entre algas,** **  
** **maraña contra los dedos.** **  
** **cierras la madeja** **  
** **con el fastidio del destino,** **  
** **y el mordisco lo dan otros;** **  
** **encías ensangrentadas,** **  
** **miradas de criminales,** **  
** **a grandes rasgos,** **  
** **podrías ser tú"**

Esta canción me hace sentir mal- dice Sakura – apaga la radio-nadie le hizo caso.

" **Echar el ancla a babor** **  
** **y de un extremo la argolla** **  
** **y del otro tu corazón.** **  
** **mientras tanto, te sangra.** **  
** **y el mendigo siempre a tu lado,** **  
** **tu compañero de viaje.** **  
** **cuando las estrellas se apaguen,** **  
** **tarde o temprano,** **  
** **también vendrás tú"**

Aaaaa soy una vampira – empezó a llorar Hinata – no podré enseñarle a los niños.

" **Duerme un poco más,** **  
** **los párpados no aguantan ya,** **  
** **luego están las decepciones** **  
** **cuando el cierzo no parece** **  
** **perdonar.** **  
** **sirena, vuelve al mar,** **  
** **varada por la realidad.** **  
** **sufrir alucinaciones** **  
** **cuando el cielo no parece** **  
** **escuchar"**

Las chicas consola antes a Hinata, pero sin darse cuenta ellas también empezaron a lamentarse.

" **Dedicarte un sueño,** **  
** **cerrar los ojos** **  
** **y sentir oscuridad inmensa,** **  
** **entregado a una luz,** **  
** **como un laberinto de incertidumbre.** **  
** **esquivas la pesadilla.** **  
** **y sobrevolar el cansancio** **  
** **y en un instante,** **  
** **en tierra otra vez"**

Yo no podre soportar estar cocinando mi olfato será concentrado en la sangre del público – se deprimió Karui.

Yo llamaré la atención de la prensa, crítica, y paparazi de la belleza. Puede que al principio sea genial pero si no tan que no envejezco nunca me dejaran en paz- Ino veía a futuro las consecuencias de la belleza que le traería.

" **El miedo a traspasar la frontera** **  
** **de los nombres,** **  
** **como un extraño.** **  
** **dibuja la espiral de la derrota** **  
** **y oscurece tantos halagos,** **  
** **sol, en la memoria que se va..."**

Yo tampoco podré entrar a la marina, mi fuerza y velocidad, llamaran la atención y me verán mal- suspiro Temari.

Yo no podre trabajar de enfermera, estaré siempre expuesta a ver la sangre y no podre detenerme- se cubrió con un cojín para no mostrar tristeza.

Yo al igual que Temari, llamaré la atención por la fuerza sobrehumana, tendré que esconderme- se deprimió Tenten

 **** **"Y duerme un poco más,** **  
** **los párpados no aguantan ya,** **  
** **luego están las decepciones** **  
** **cuando el cierzo no parece** **  
** **perdonar.** **  
** **sirena, vuelve al mar,** **  
** **varada por la realidad.** **  
** **sufrir alucinaciones** **  
** **cuando el cielo no parece** **  
** **escuchar"**

Cuando termino la canción, se escucho el timbre. Y por fin apagaron a los deprimentes de la radio.

Bueno chicas ya es hora de irnos- salieron de la casa para subir a los carros. Sakura, Karui y Temari se fueron con Shikamaru. Ino, Hinata y Tenten se fueron con Naruto. Vieron que al lugar donde verían a Satanás es lejos pues salieron de la Ciudad y todavía estuvieron 2 horas en vegetación.

Oigan falta mucho para llegar con su señor – preguntó Hinata.

Solo una hora y media- contestó Naruto.

Hay no puede ser, me estoy aburriendo y quiero estirar las piernas – se quejaba Ino.

Ya falta poco-en el otro auto Karui preguntaba.

Ya, ya llegamos- todos se bajaron en un bosque, ahí se encontraba las populares, Karin y el resto de los chicos.

¿Donde es? – todas miraban donde podría ser.

Jajaja que ignorantes – se burlo Mai.

Aquí – Sasuke entró donde se juntaban muchos árboles y casi ni entraba luz. Se acerco a un árbol y se veía una especie de resbaladilla.

Vamos- invitó a pasar.

Yo ni loca bajo por ahí- con firmeza negó Shermie.

Ustedes igual no…. – no termino de decir, la primera en aventar se fue Ino.

La última es una gorda, yuju – se aventó.

No es justo Ino- le siguió Hinata y Sakura.

Noooooo arrrgg – luego fue Karui y Tenten.

Vamos Chizuru – Karin la jalo para aventar se juntas y detrás de ella fue Temari.

Jajajajaj - los chicos de rieron por la actitud de ellas.

Cof cof – voltearon para ver a las populares esperando otra entrada.

Las chicas calleron una sobre otra pero no les importo, ese momento fue muy divertido.

Los chicos no tardaron en llegar con las otras, aburridos, por que también querían lanzarce.

Síganos- mientras caminaban se daban cuenta que las chicas se enboban con los chicos.

A ella de cierta manera se sintieron celosas, una intento tocar a Neji. Tenten por instinto lo agarro por el brazo. Al darse cuenta de lo que hizo rápidamente lo soltó.

Otra le lanzó un beso a Sai e Ino le lanzó una mirada amenazante.

Hola Shi, nos está esperando Satanás, para recibirnos – preguntó Chouji.

Claro adelante, pero tengan cuidado la cita que tuvimos antes que ustedes la puso de mal humor – advirtió.

Gracias, nos vemos al rato- se adentrarnos a la puerta que estaba alado de ella.

Sentimos como una esperanza se acercaba.


	5. Chapter 5

⭐🌙 The Night ⭐ 🌙

Capítulo 5

Al entrar a la oficina pudieron observar que era amplia, lujosa parecida a una mansión subterránea con un decorado hermoso. No había ventanas, pero le eran sustituidas por cuadros pintados en la pared, el suelo era de roble y en el centro había un escritorio con la silla volteada. No había nada, no se encontraba nadie.

¿Para que me querían? – se escucho una voz de niña.

Su alteza- los muchachos y las populares junto con Karin se inclinaron, como reverenciando. La silla del escritorio se movió mostrando a…. una pequeña que no pasaba de los 7 años, su rubio cabello lo tenía amarrado en una coleta, sus ojos color miel.

¿Por que no hablan? – las chicas tuvieron que aguantar la risa, ya que lo que vieron les dio ternura y gracia.

Pero que ternura, awwww – Sakura se acerco a la pequeña niña que se encontraba sentada en la silla- miren es tan mona- le acaricio la cabeza.

Los demás la veían con una expresión de horror por lo que hacía y decía- Sakura deja de hacer eso.

¿Por qué? Es tan kawaii – siguiendo acariciando.

Ooouuu que tierna- las demás rodeando a la pequeña.

Dinos pequeña, ¿Dónde está tu padre, Satanás ? – preguntó Hinata.

La niña se puso rojísima del enojo, los chicos al notar esto, intentaban alejarlas - chicas basta.

¿Por qué? , es irresistible no poder mimar la ¿cuántos años tienes? – dijo Tenten.

5- contestó Ino.

No, 4- dijo Temari.

No que va- contestó Satanás tranquila – tengo tres mil años- ahora lo dijo tranquila pero con tono duro. Las chicas se quedaron calladas por tal respuesta.

Basta – pidió Neji – lo sentimos mi Lady.

Las chicas se miraron entre sí, pues no entendían nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo, después su mirada se fijo a la de los chicos, estaban; nerviosos, enojados y asustados.

Chicas- habló Sasuke tomando tiempo para decirlo- ella es Satanás, Señora del inframundo.

¿Es ella? – dijo Tenten, para que luego las chicas comenzarán a carcajear.

Las populares se abrieron paso, empujando a las chicas, interrumpiendo sus carcajadas- ¿Cómo ha estado mi Lady? – preguntó Chizuru.

O mis dulces niñas- las recibió con un gran abrazo y beso a cada una - dígame ¿que es lo que pasa?

Bueno- volteo a ver a los muchachos rascándose la nuca o haciendo que la virgen les habla.

Ouuu oh oh – contestaron nerviosas y miro a la gobernante del infierno.

¡¿Me pueden explicar esa falta de respeto?! – espetó con furia la rubia.

Su alteza ellas no saben nada – dijo Shikamaru. La rubia se acerco para darle un zape.

¡Explícate! – inquirió.

Hubo un pequeño error en la transformación – apoyo Chouji.

¿A que se refieren? – a pesar de que preguntaba calmada, ellos sabían que eso era peor que cuando esta molesta.

Bueno lo que pasa es que….. – no podían decirlo así como así a su señora .

¡Transformamos a la chica equivocada! – grito Naruto por que ya no podía con tanta tensión y quería que le dieran su regaño de una vez por todas.

¡¿Qué?! –O vaya error lo que hizo, se acerco a los chicos y sin pensarlo dos veces empezó a golpearlos como ella era pequeña la escena fue demasiado cómica. Un intento de carcajada intentó salir de las chicas- ¿Como es posible que ustedes me hallan hecho esto?, después de salvarlos de la muerte ¿así es como me pagan? ¡Yo! ¿A la que les di riqueza, fortuna, vida eterna?

Lo sentimos, mi señora, aceptaremos nuestra culpa y lo pagaremos – cuando Satanás escucho la respuesta, se calmo.

Oooo créanme lo pagaran y con creces – sonrió malévola.

Emmm- interrumpió Karui al ver que estaban perdiendo el tiempo – disculpa- Satanás la miro con una cara para nada agradable – solo queremos saber si hay una solución para esto.

Una vez que nos diga esto, nos largamos y nos volveremos a ver- termino Temari con los brazos cruzados.

Pfff claro que si hay una solución, es muy sencillo – respondió, miro a las otras aun inclinadas- mis niñas – cambio el tono a uno dulce – lamento lo que tuvieron que pasar, y todo lo que perdieron- las chicas se molestaron al ver que a esas las trataba con delicadeza y dulzura y a ellas con frialdad y rudeza- yo resolveré este problema y ustedes tomarán a su primera cena- dijo volteando a ver a las chicas, estas al notar la mirada retrocedieron.

Por favor, mi señora – suplico Neji – puede decirnos que es lo que debemos hacer para revertir esto, solo queda una semana para ello, sino serán para siempre vampiras.

¡¿Qué?! – gritaron.

¡Como que dentro de una semana!- grito Ino tomando por el cuello a Sasuke- ¡tiene que ser una jodida broma!

Nop- dijo Satanás – bien – suspiro – se los diré con tal de que se larguen y no vuelvan- las chicas sonrieron en agradecimiento, incluso cuando la señora las trata de lo peor - es fácil revertirlo, como ya dije, solo hay que….

Justo en ese momento se escucho un…. PUM… en cierta parte del lugar, después de eso empezó a sonar una alarma.

¡Emergencia, la seguridad fue atravesada, repito, la seguridad fue atravesada, los cazadores han entrado! – alguien aviso por una bocina

¡Rápido al refugio! – grito Sasuke, todos salieron del lugar. Dejaron que Satanás fuera por delante, ya que, obvio, ellas no conocen ese lugar.

Al ir en uno de los pasillos, nos impido el paso unas llamas muy altas no las podemos ni brincar.

¡Los cazadores está por el lado oeste! – anuncio.

¡Vamos por la derecha! – indicó Satanás, todos la siguieron, pero igual bloquearon el paso por una gran pared de hielo- hay que regresar.

Aún quedaba el pasillo norte y sur, al ir por el norte, estaba bloqueado por fuego.

CRACK

El sonido provino detrás de ellos, del techo algo callo, no lo pudieron ver por el polvo que dejó al caer.

Satanás, llegó tu hora de morir – se escucho la voz de una joven, no pasaba de los 17, tenía el cabello azulado largo hasta la cintura, ojos color rosa fuerte. Tenía un traje del mismo color que sus ojos.

Kula – susurro - ¡Hay que regresar para ir por el lado…. – no termino la frase, ¿porqué?, por que al dar la vuelta no noto que estaba otro cazador, que le enterró una estaca de madera directo al corazón.

Qué… es…lo que- no termino de decir pues se convirtió en un montón de polvo.

Ahora, que termine contigo, iré con tu gente – dijo el joven cazador, no tenía ni 30, parecía de unos 20 año, cabello blanco alborotado, ojos color café claro atinándole al gris, traje color negro.

Todos quedaron con los ojos y boca abierta por lo rápido que acababa de pasar.

No… no… ¡No! – gritaron los chicos, sintieron el enojo e ira saliendo de ellos- ¡Grrr! – Neji y Sasuke corrieron en zic zac hasta el cazador, el estaba preparado para pelear, pero el movimiento de ellos ataranto al cazador, pero el lanzó de sus manos bolas de fuego lanzándolos, Chouji aprovecho que bajó la guardia para darle un puñetazo en el estómago, desmayándolo.

¡Váyanse a los refugios! – grito Naruto.

¡No! ¡Si ustedes mueren, ellas no sabrán lidiar con el cargo! – grito Tayuya señalándolas. Ellas no entendieron a que se referían.

¡Qué se vallan! – volvió a decirlo con mucho más fuerza. Sin decir más las jalaron para llevarlas a los refugios. Rápidamente se dirigieron a la biblioteca, Karin movió un libro y habría un pasillo oculto- rápido entren, una vez que lo hicieron se cerro.

¿Quiénes eran?- preguntó Hinata.

Son la pareja de cazadores más fuertes de la organización de cazadores – habló Shermie – sus nombres son K y Kula.

Caminaron unos cuantos paso y abrieron una puerta de metal muy gruesa, ese era el refugio. Era una especie de cueva, pero tenía lo necesario, comida (sangre), primeros auxilios, etc. Afuera se podía escuchar el ruido provocado por los demás cazadores. Las populares empujaron a las chicas.

¿Oigan que les pasa? – dijo molesta Ino.

Nosotras vamos a ayudarles, ellos no pueden morir – cerrando la puerta King. Las chicas las miraron, viendo por última vez a Karin.

Karin- llamaron, pero ella solo les dedico una sonrisa, a pesar de esto ella seguía siendo su amiga- ¡Karin! – gritaron pero la puerta se cerró completamente.

Hay que ayudarlos y que estén a salvo- todas a sintieron y se fueron.

Rápidamente Naruto trato de golpear a la joven, pero demasiado ágil, se dirigió a ella salto a la paren para darle de lleno un golpe, ella le tomó la mano y lo lanzó con los demás que venían corriendo.

Ouch, eso dolió- se quejo.

Rápido, Mai, Chizuru y King, ayuden a los chicos a irse al refugio – señaló Tayuya, a Sasuke y Neji, Chouji las ayudo.

Karin, Shermie conmigo – comenzaron a ir contra la chica – pagaras caro al matar a nuestra mi Lady.

¡Les dijimos que se fueran! – grito Sai.

Jamás – Shermie se arrastró para llegar por abajo y darle una sorpresa.

Después Karin corrió a ella dándole un puñetazo, para que Tayuya le lanzará cuchillos, dejándola moribunda.

¡Corran! – exigió Karin – váyanse, ustedes tienen una responsabilidad.

Mirándose aceptaron – se los pagaremos si sobreviven.

Nos lo pagaran siendo nuestros compañeros – sonrieron, para luego correr al refugio.

Díganos donde esta los otros refugio - no le hicieron caso populares. Ellas retrocedieron al ver entrar más cazadores a la biblioteca.

Todo quedó en un silencio incomodo, las chicas no sabían que era lo que sucedería después que las populares se fueran no habían escuchado nada. Todas estaban tristes por lo que hizo Karin, no sabían si la volverían a ver. Escucharon como abrían la puerta del pasillo bruscamente, se espantaron, pensando que las habían encontrado. Todas se abrazaron, pasarían sus últimos momentos juntas, escucharon voces de muchas personas. Trataban de mantenerse calladas para no ser descubiertas. No escucharon nada más. Suspirar onda aliviadas. Pero no paso mucho el alivio cuando escucharon abrirse la puerta donde estaban ellas.

Ya no había escapatoria.

¡Rápido entre! – grito Chizuru causando que las chicas gritaran. Estos se miraron.

¿Qué les pasa a ustedes? ¿Por qué gritan? – dijo Chouji

Pensábamos qué nos habían encontrado los cazadores – contestó Tenten.

Había cazadores en la biblioteca pero el resto de los chicos llegó y nos ayudó – King respondió dejando acostado a Neji. Y los demás chicos se acostarnos en el suelo.

¿Qué les pasa? – preguntó Tenten acercarse a él, preocupada. Mai se puso celosa ya que Neji era su compañero, salió para dejar de ver esa maldita escena.

Sasuke, que le paso – dijo Sakura tratando de ayudarlo.

Estará bien, si los pueden curar por favor – dijo King- Adiós – cerro la puerta.

Había pasado bastante tiempo, desde que se fueron las populares, que no sabían que hacer.

La chicas no sabían como sentirse, pues las populares mostraron una cosa más por las cuales son perfectas.

"Ayudar aún siendo humanas"

¿Y ellas? Se supone que son vampiros, tiene fuerza velocidad y eso. Por que no ayudaron. Fácil. Tenían miedo.

Miedo a morir.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por que los chicos se despertaron.

¿Qué pasó? – cada una ayudo a que se sentarán.

Están bien, solo algunos con unas cuantas heridas o golpes, pero bien- contestó Karui.

¿Y los cazadores? – Sasuke se acomodo - ¿Dónde están?

Las populares se encargaron de ellos- respondió Sakura.

Oooo… - dijo, pero después de unos segundos reaccionó - ¿Cómo que ellas? No puede ser, apenas y son humanas.

Lo se, pero la última vez que las vimos estaban en perfectas condiciones – dijo mientras curaba sus heridas.

¿Qué vamos a hacer? – estos solo las miraron y soltaron un gran suspiro.

No lo se- oh oh eso era un problema.

Como que no saben, y ahora que vamos a hacer, no quiero ser una vampira toda mi eternidad- dijo Karui- tengo sueños, y el ser una vampiresa no esta en ella.

Yo también- hablo Hinata – quiero ser una gran maestra y convivir con los niños, si soy vampiro, no podre estar con ellos, mis impulsos no me dejaran en paz.

Yo voy a ser médico, y cuando tenga que hacer una cirugía, no podré contenerme a la sangre, me será imposible hacer lo que en verdad amo- Sakura estaba sentada alado de Tenten.

Ya no seré, diseñadora, gracias a ustedes – Ino se puso enfrente de ellos – lo de la belleza no es problema, si no la inmortalidad.

Tenten y Temari ya no dijeron nada.

Y creen ustedes que quisimos esto- Sasuke habló algo duro- que nosotros queríamos ser vampiros y tener esta vida. Pues no fue así.

Las chicas se quedaron calladas.

Bueno, cuéntenos algo sobre su vida – inquirió Temari sentándose enfrente de ellos, las demás la imitaron.

La historia es larga – mostró una sonrisa forzada.

Bueno tenemos mucho tiempo, hay que aprovecharlo – sonrió.

Espero les guste mi gente, nis vemos hasta la próxima.


	6. Chapter 6

⭐🌙 The Night ⭐ 🌙

~* Capítulo 6 *~

Satanás era nuestro señor- empezó Naruto- Nuestro compañero original quien nos convirtió, solo que en aquel entonces no se le llamaba así.

Las chicas entendieron un poco lo que decía, ya que no sabían para nada de esto. Satanás era….. ¿Madre? De estos chicos.

Entonces….. quisieron convertirse en vampiro por dinero, poder u otras cosas- dijo Karui.

Negaron los chicos.

Para nada- contestó Sai- las cosas eran diferentes cuando nos convirtieron.

Los chicos se acomodaron para contar mejor la historia.

Pero….."Diferente", ¿En qué sentido?-curioseo Temari.

Bueno, todo comenzó hace mil quinientos años, cuando éramos caballeros de la mesa redonda del rey Arturo- siguió Sasuke.

Las chicas no daban crédito a lo que escuchaban.

¿¡El Rey Arturo!? – gritaron las chicas - ¿Así que existió de verdad?

Ellos les lanzó una mirada de "¿Nos están vacilando, pobres inocentes?".

Claro que existió- habló Neji indignado.

¿Entonces trabajaron para el? – Dijo Sakura.

¿Se sentaron en la Mesa Redonda? – Dijo Tenten.

¿Anduvieron por Camelot? – dijo Ino.

Las chicas se imaginaron a los chicos en su armadura brillante. ¿De seguro fueron caballeros muy sexis.

¿Conociste Lancelot? – preguntó Hinata.

Lancelot…. – Shikamaru rodó los ojos- ¿Por qué todo el mundo pregunta siempre por ese debilucho? Me encanta como se distorsiona todas las leyendas para hacerlo de héroe. El apenas y se aparecía a las batallas. Estaba ocupadísimo hechandose a la reina Ginebra a las espaldas del rey. Gracias a él, el rey Arturo perdió su trono y Camelot quedó en ruinas. Así que contestando a ti pregunta si, lo conocimos.

Las muchachas lloraron internamente. Infancia destruida.

Como iba diciendo- continuó Sasuke – los Guerrero fuimos enviados a tierras de oriente en una cruzada. Nuestra misión era convertir a los paganos y, aún más importante, encontrar el Santo Grial.

Naruto las mira- Es la copa que utilizó Jesucristo en la última Cena.

Ya lo sabemos, tonto. No somos idiotas- Sakura le dio un buen golpe que lo dejó inconsciente.

OK, faltaba poco para llegar, nuestra orden fue capturados por unos de la ciudad de Belén. Nos metieron en prisión. Nos golpearon y nos privaron de comida y agua a punto de morir. Pensábamos que nuestra vida se pudriría en la cárcel. Morimos a la edad de 19 años- Sasuke hizo una pausa.

Pero en realidad fue el comienzo de todo- continuo Chouji.

A bueno sigue Chouji – agradeció Sasuke, poniéndose los brazos detrás de la cabeza, estirando las piernas y cerró los ojos, descansando.

Por aquel entonces los vampiros no tenían bancos de sangre… - fue interrumpido.

¿Banco de sangre? – Temari preguntó con asombro.

A cada Vampiro le asignan un grupo de donantes- valla si que es día de sorpresa – Son personas que puede y quiere dar su sangre todos los días para que el vampiro sobreviva. Y se les paga por sus servicios. Nadie puede matar personas como las películas.

Vale, pero…. – intento formular otra pregunta Karui.

Les contaré todo, toda pregunta o comentario se contestan al final del relato- propuso Shikamaru fastidiado.

De acuerdo – aceptaron tristes.

Por aquel entonces no teníamos donantes de sangre como hoy. Así que se necesitaban para sobrevivir, se tenían que chupar la sangre de los humanos que no eran voluntarios, lo se. Época primitiva. En fin. Una noche, Satanás fue a la prisión en busca de víctimas. Se horrorizo al ver como sufrían los prisioneros. No podía creer como es que existen tanta crueldad en el mundo- contaba Chouji.

Lo dijo alguien que desgarra gargantas- susurro Tenten.

Lo hace….pero de la forma más humana posible – contestó con dificultad Naruto despertando- diablos, si que golpeas muy fuerte, incluso más que un vampiro – dijo mirando a Sakura- serias una vampira asombrosa.

La cara de Sakura lo miro diciendo "Ni en sueños".

Como decía, en un acto de desenfreno salvaje, Satanás mato a todos los guardias, les chupo la sangre en lugar de nosotros como refrigerio de medianoche- Chouji cerro los ojos y sonrió, recordando aquel momento - Los guardias ni en cuenta, idiotas, cuando termino, nos liberó a todos.

Qué amable de su parte – expresó Hinata.

Pero éramos muy débiles para escapar- explicó Naruto – no podíamos levantarnos, algunos se arrastraban, estábamos a punto de morir. Satanás en un acto de compasión nos transformó.

Wou, ¡Vaya historia! – dijo Sakura si que tiene una parte de final feliz.

Ahora si me respondieras nuestras preguntas – Karui llamo la atención de los chicos.

¿Qué es lo que quieres saber? – Chouji se tomó la molestia de contestarle.

¿Como es que no nos sentimos como vampiras?, ¿la cruz que tengo no me debilita?, ¿y tengo ganas de comer una pizza con mucho ajo? Y salir a broncearme al sol? – bombardeo Karui.

Oye, oyes tranquila, deja respondo una con tranquilidad – con las manos hizo que se tranquilizara- a lo de la cruz es solo una mentira de Hollywood. Lo del ajo si nos da asco es como si fuera una enfermedad, aparte nos da náuseas y debilita. Y lo del sol si podemos morir de ello, pero como ustedes apenas están en el cambio no lo sienten y pueden soportar el sol. Solo tendrán una que otra quemadura con el pasar de las horas y días, hasta a completar la transformación. Y lo de como sentirse un vampiro, ¿Acaso saben como se siente un vampiro? – las chicas negaron- bueno.

¿Y que es lo que viviste en tu inmortalidad? – fue el turno de Tenten para preguntar.

La revolución industrial- contesta Naruto.

Los felices años 20- Dice Sasuke.

La primera y segunda guerra mundial – Neji.

El cambio del disco al tecno- Sai.

Hemos vivido cualquier cosa que se les pueda ocurrir – Shikamaru.

¿Y son felices? ¿Les gusta ser vampiro? – con dificultad dijo Hinata.

En cierto modo- habla Shikamaru – la vida eterna es un gran regalo. Hemos vivido muchas, pero muchas aventuras, experiencias….. Pero al mismo tiempo…

Es solitario – terminó Sasuke.

¿Solitario? – susurro.

Todos nuestros amigos mortales llevan años muertos – bajo la mirada Sasuke, unos desviaban la mirada, otros al techo- hasta que te asignan un compañero de sangre lo cual ocurre cuando tenemos mil años y la sangre alcanza la antigüedad adecuada.

Las chicas pensaban "Ellos nunca han tenida citas en mil años".

Y ahora que por fin nos han asignado una compañera de sangre. A la cual podemos proteger, amar, cuidar y con quien pasar toda la eternidad. Entonces vamos y lo estropeamos al morder a las chicas equivocadas – Sasuke golpeó el suelo dejando un hueco.

Y probablemente estaremos condenados a vagar por el mundo solos hasta nuestro final- dijo triste Shikamaru.

Las chicas, vieron con lástima a los chicos. Pobrecitos. Ellos sólo quería a una novia a la cual pudieran apreciar. Se sostiene muy mal.

De mi parte no es por ofenderlas – dice Shikamaru, mirandolas- en especial a ti – detiene su mirada en Temari – son muy bonitas, y cada una es a su manera. Pero es evidente que no desean ser nuestras compañeras. Para ser sincero, no quiero estar con alguien que me aborrece y me considera un monstruo.

Ahí es cuando las chicas les invadió el peso de la culpa. Ellas se estuvieron comportado como unas completas egoístas. Sólo pensando en ellas mismas. Nunca se pusieron a pensar en lo que ellos pensaban o querían. Por las perfectas.

¿Entonces aman a las chicas perfectas? – la pregunta de Ino fue curiosa.

Apenas y las conocemos. Más o menos es como los matrimonios concretados en la antigüedad. Satanás decide quién es compatible contigo. Después de todo, una vez que se unen. Están juntos por toda la eternidad, es algo bastante serio.

Entonces ellas y ustedes son compatibles- aseguro Ino.

Exacto – afirmó – son chicas muy brillantes, y muy guapas. Claro ustedes también lo son- sonrió.

Espera si son mil años para un compañero, ¿por que esperaron quinientos años?- dijo Tenten.

Eee jajaja – Río nervio Naruto. Los chicos le dieron una mirada asesina.

Naruto se emboreacho con sangre de hace muchos años y Satanás se puso furioso – relato Neji.

Bueno, a lo mejor hizo algunas locuras – trato de entender Hinata.

No- explicó – el muy idiota, se tomó la sangre exquisita de Satanás, era un objeto valioso para el. Lo tenía bajo custodia. Y este menso- le dio un zape – se lo tomó todo y nosotros estábamos ahí. Y valimos todos nos castigo dejándonos la mitad del milenio sin pareja.

Con la platica las chicas se quedaron dormidas, o bueno eso pensaron ellos. Ya se han quedado clara las dudas de las chicas, pero seamos sinceros. Unos, son fríos, recordando a Sasuke y Neji, otro idiotas a Naruto , uno desinteresado Shikamaru y unos callado Sai y Chouji. Sólo pensaron en sí mismos.

Parecen que tienen frío – dijo Neji al ver como Tenten se acurrucaba con Temari. Los chicos dieron su chamarras a las chicas.

Vale, tal vez no tanto, son arrogantes y mezquinos.

No se ustedes- susurro Naruto- pero yo are lo posible para que ellas vuelvan a la normalidad.

Estoy contigo Naruto – apoyo Sai- hemos hecho algo muy grave.

Todo por que nos emocionamos – río Sasuke.

Exacto – Shikamaru hizo una pausa – Satanás tenía libros en la biblioteca que nos podrían ayudar a buscar una solución.

Hagamos una promesa – se movieron, formando un círculo – prometemos que las vamos a ayudar y encontrar la forma de que vuelvan a ser humanas.

Lo prometemos- prometieron al unísono, rasgaron su palma para hacerlo sangrar y juntaron sus manos al centro. Pacto de sangre.

Lo aremos, cueste lo que cueste – dijeronpero.

Vaya. No se la están poniendo nada fácil, ¿eh?.

Nos vemos hasta la próxima, mis amados lectores.


	7. Chapter 7

🌙⭐The Night ⭐🌙

~* Capítulo 7 *~

Pasaron varias horas que no sabían exactamente cuantas que estuvieron en ese cuarto. Las chicas ya habían despertado un buen rato y cada una platicaba con un chico. No sabían cómo empezó la plática, pero ya sabían que tenían cosas en común. Sasuke y Sakura, les encanta la lectura filosófica, algo que es un gusto culposo. Karui y Chouji, la manera de cocinar, Chouji le confesó a ella, que cuando era humano, el devoraba la comida, incluso fue "castigado" por el rey Arturo por comer demasiado. Ino y Sai tenían algo complementario, él amaba retratar a personas únicas y conociendo a ella le sería muy alargador que se dejara retratar, ella acepto con gran ilusión. Shikamaru y Temari hablaban sobre la reciente noticias de las policía y política. Neji le platico de su hobby del piano, ella le pidió si le podía tocar, ya que la música la clásica del piano era su favorito. Hinata le platico a Naruto sobre su escuela para niños, él dijo que podría ayudarla a darse a conocer. Ella aceptó gustosa por la ayuda.

Después de lo que parecería una eternidad, una voz les indico: Los cazadores han abandonado el edificio.

Salieron del cuarto para volver a la biblioteca. Todo estaba desierto. Neji les explicaba que a mayoría de los vampiros había salido a alimentarse antes que llegaran los caza vampiros y que probablemente, todavía no sabrían que le habían arrebatado a su audaz líder.

Lo primero fue revisar si no había vampiros o cazadores, mientras buscaban se encontraron con Karin.

Como están- corrió a ellos- ¿ya están mejor?

Si, gracias, ¿y las demás? – pregunto Hinata.

Están afuera vigilando antes de ir por ustedes-explico.

Bueno las esperaremos en la biblioteca, empezaremos a buscar una solución- dijo Sasuke – ve a decirles que ya salimos.

Karin fue a llamarlas, mientras ellos regresaban a la biblioteca. Sacaron libros y los dejaron en la mesa.

Y bien, ¿qué debemos buscar? – dijo Ino tomando un libro y sentándose.

Si no sabes hazte a un lado- el comentario de Tayuya hizo enojar a Ino.

Y tu si sabes niñata- respondió, levantándose de la silla, dirigiéndose a ella.

Mas que tú. Si, rubiecita- se le puso enfrente. Las populares se pusieron de su lado para apoyarla e igual lo hicieron las chicas.

Ino- la voz de Sakura daba a entender que se controlará.

No es bueno retarme- advirtió Ino, sus ojos se pusieron totalmente rojos.

No te tengo miedo- se acercó más a ella casi chocando frentes. Ino la empujo cegada por la ira, no midió la fuerza y termino estampándola en una de las paredes.

¡Tayuya!- sus amigas fueron a verla. De los escombros salió ella despeinada y sucia, tenía sangre en la comisura del labio izquierdo.

Ja, fui entrenada para pelear con vampiros- limpiándose la sangre y poniéndose en posición de combate, la reto. Ino por su instinto fue la primera en empezar, ella daba puños a Tayuya, pero los esquiva muy fácilmente. Cuando vio una zona desprotegida empezó a darle de golpes dándole a ella la ventaja. De una patada la estampo en los muebles. Las chicas se pusieron enfrente de ella igual con los ojos rojos advirtiendo que si daban un movimiento brusco atacarían. De igual forma las populares.

¡Ya basta! – se interpuso Karin- ¡Si siguen así, no encontraremos la solución! – miro a las populares- ¡Y tampoco volverán a la normalidad! – mirando a las chicas.

Mirando la seriedad de Karin y la preocupación de los chicos, decidieron relajarse.

Sera mejor retirarnos – dijo Temari.

Si, estoy de acuerdo- suspiro Neji- las lleva Chouji y Sasuke.

Si encontramos algo, iremos por ustedes, así que no se preocupen por eso- afirmaron con la cabeza y salieron de ahí.

Durante el trayecto a casa no hubo más que silencio. Se despidieron más que con un "adiós". Y se adentraron al lugar.

Esto ha sido un día agotador- dice Sakura acostándose en el sillón.

Ha sido demasiadas emociones el día de hoy- apoyo Hinata.

¿Quieren cenar? – pregunto Karui dirigiéndose a la cocina.

No gracias, yo me retiro a dormir- se retiró Ino.

Bueno vamos a dormir, descansar es la mejor manera de despejar la mente- cada una se fue a su habitación.

" **Caught in your eyes / Atrapado en tus ojos**

 **Stacks of lights / Un montón de luces**

 **Come streaming back / Vuelve corriendo**

 **Make it for the best times / Hazlo por aquellos bellos momentos**

 **Growing pains, good times / Dolores crecientes, buenos tiempos**

 **Good times, good times / Buenos tiempos, buenos tiempos**

 **Good times, good times / Buenos tiempos, buenos tiempos**

 **Good times, good times / Buenos tiempos, buenos tiempos**

 **Take it in your heart now, love her / Acéptalo en tu corazón, ahora amala**

 **Take it in your heart, heart, heart, heart / Acéptalo en tu corazón, corazón, corazón, corazón**

 **Take it in your heart / Acéptalo en tu corazón**

 **Take it in your heart /Acéptalo en tu corazón**

 **Where it all goes down / Donde todo fue a parar…."**

En su radio se escuchaba la canción "Andrómeda" de Gorillaz. Hinata con una gran pereza saco la mano para apagarlo. Dándose la vuelta para conciliar el sueño. Pensaron que eran la de la mañana. Pero vaya sorpresa. Eran las 3 de la tarde.

¡Como es posible que dormimos toda la mañana! – exclamo Sakura, rápidamente se levantó e intento cambiarse. Salió de su cuarto encontrándose a una adormilada Karui, Hinata y Temari. Tenten estaba sentada lado de Hinata.

Siguen adormiladas- pregunto sentándose alado de Temari.

Si, las tuve que tirar de la cama para despertarlas- Ino estaba tomando un liquido rojo. Ella la observo determinadamente. Llego un aroma delicioso a su nariz todas empezaron a olfatear hasta llegar con Ino.

¿Qué es lo que estás bebiendo? – cuestionó Hinata, detrás de ella estaba Tenten y Karui.

¿Yo?, nada…. Jejeje, solo es jugo de betabel- nerviosa se alejaba de ellas.

¿De donde la sacaste? – preguntó amenazante Temari.

Lo saqué de la nevera de Sakura, tiene las donaciones de sangre- temerosa dijo la verdad. Sin esperan un segundo se fueron a la habitación de ella, abriendo la nevera. Maravilladas de un montón de sangre, tomaron lo que sus manos podían agarrar. La abrieron sin ninguna delicadeza, tomando todo para saciar la sed.

Sakura y Temari se acercaron al refrigerador de la cocina, captando otro aroma igual de delicioso. Buscando al dueño de ese olor, encontraron carne fresca para hamburguesa, lo sacaron para obtener mayor vista de la carne. El liquido rojo que salía de eso, las llamaba. Rápidamente sintieron una gran sed, que ni el agua, ni jugo o cualquier otra cosa pudiera saciar. Sangre. Era la que podía sacarlo. Abriendo el empaque, tomando un puño, se lo metieron a la boca. La frescura hizo sentirlas mejor, siguieron disfrutando del sabor siguiendo el instinto. Tenían demasiada hambre que no pensaban con claridad.

¡Oigan déjenme tan siquiera algo de la sangre! – exclamo Ino al ver que tomaban todo.

En ese momento la cordura llego a Sakura, rápidamente se levantó y fue directo a su habitación.

¡¿Qué es lo que están haciendo?!- grito dejando pasmadas a las chicas. Mirándose entre sí, se dieron cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo., la cara llega de sangre. Rápidamente se levantaron para ir al baño y vomitar.

¡Ahhhhhh! – se escuchó un grito en la cocina, Sakura fue a ver y encontró a Temari vomitando en el lavabo.

Temari que sucede- trato de calmarla.

Yo estaba comiendo carde para hamburguesas, llega de sangre, viseras y…- no continuo por volver a vomitar- y tú también estabas comiendo conmigo- le dijo cuando pudo hablar. Se sentía sorprendida, pero luego paso a náuseas y acompaño a Temari a vomitar.

Pasando el mal rato de estar vomitando, se fueron a dar un baño para sentirse limpias. Tenían demasiada hambre.

Hay que tratar de contenerse- hablo Tenten, las chicas mirando la nada asintieron- no queremos lastimar a nadie.

Hay que ir a la preparatoria para ver los resultados y recoger unos papeles para la universidad- se levantó Sakura.

¿Por qué me diento demasiado cansada, como si estuviera enferma? – dijo Hinata tocándose la frente.

Sakura se agacho para poner su mano en la frente, tomando la temperatura.

No tienes nada- se levantó- es por que somos vampiros y ellos duermen en el día y deambulan por la noche.

Tienes razón- todas salieron para ir rumbo a la escuela, no sin antes tomar las medidas de preocupación. Camisa de manga larga, pantalones, botas, bufandas, sombreros lentes, etc. Todo lo necesario para no quemarse.

Cuando llegaron todos se les quedaba mirando, nerviosas se fueron casi corriendo adentrándose a la escuela. Se quitaron lo que les molestaba, era incomodo ser observadas todo el tiempo.

Esto es incómodo- susurro Temari. Karui iba a hablar, pero el chillido de las chicas de la cafetería anuncio a los Akatsuki.

Lo sé- hablo- pero hay que saber los resultados para la universidad, sacar los papeles e irnos….

Hola nenas- fue interrumpida por nada mas ni nada menos que Kiba y detrás de él estaban los demás chicos- podemos sentarnos con ustedes. Sin decir nada ellos se sentaron.

Bien chicas, ¿les gustaría salir con nosotros a una fiesta que estamos realizando- invito Obito pasando los brazos por Temari. Ella se puso roja.

Bueno…. Claro que s…si- tartamudeo Sakura.

¡Genial! – salto de la silla Gaara- las esperamos a las ocho en nuestra casa- se levantaron dispuestos a irse.

¡Esperen! – grito Tenten- podrían pasar por nosotras a esta dirección- le dio una hoja donde viven.

Pónganse guapas- guiño el ojo- las veremos a las ocho, no lo olviden.

Cuando se fueron, gritaron de la emoción. Todo el mundo se le quedo viendo, rápidamente volvieron a la normalidad.

¡No puedo creerlo, los chicos mas guapos nos invitaron a salir! – chillo Ino.

Ya cállate, nos están mirando- susurro Sakura.

Vamos por las cosas antes de que nos maten- Karui empujando a las demás, por que serán las chicas mas detestadas y un gran grupo de chicas están detrás de ellas para matarlas.

La tarde fue cansada, pues las otras jóvenes no paraban de perseguirlas. Llegaron a su departamento sanas y salvas.

Que bueno es estar en casa- suspiro aliviada Temari.

Se escucho que tocaron la puerta. Extrañadas Hinata fue abrir, encontrándose un gran ramo de flores.

Disculpen aquí viven las señoritas; Karui, Temari, Sakura, Tenten, Ino y Hinata- pregunto el repartidor.

Si- contesto Hinata

Puede firmar aquí-señalo, una vez que ella firmo le entrego el ramo. El chico se sorprendió por la belleza de ella. Embobado, sonrió. Sin decir nada cerro la puerta antes de que pudiera decir algo.

¿De quien son esas flores? – Sakura se acercó para apreciarlas mejor.

Según …para nosotras- dejándolas en la pequeña mesa de la sala- miren una nota. Espero sea de Kiba-kun.

¿Y si son de Akatsuki? - suspiraron enamoradas. Ellos tan detallistas. Tan dulces. Ino tomo la nota, todas esperando la poesía muy bien escrita declarándoles el gran amor eterno para…

Valla sorpresa era de los chicos.

¿Qué? - exclamaron todas- que dice.

" _ **Queridas chicas:**_

 _ **Sentimos muchísimo que hayan tenido que pasar por todo esto a causa de nuestra terrible equivocación. Estamos seguros de que la noche de ayer no fue del todo grata. Por favor, acepten esta minúscula muestra de afecto como disculpa y nos reuniremos en el castillo donde se llevo a cabo la fiesta el día del incidente para hablar de la situación.**_

 _ **Siempre de ustedes.**_

 _ **Sai, Neji, Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru y Chouji"**_

¿Tenemos que volver a ese maldito castillo? - frustrada Karui se cruzó de brazos.

Así lo indican- trato de sonar calmada Sakura.

Pero tenemos cosas que hacer- aún tenían cosas que hacer como para darse el lujo de dejarlo a un lado- no podemos seguir así.

¿pero qué opción tenemos? - Sakura tenía las manos en la cabeza.

Si queremos revertir este proceso tenemos que hacer lo que ellos digan- Hinata trataba de darles ánimos a sus amigas.

Y con esto se termina la conversación- dijo Sakura levantándose del sillón- hay que tratar de dormir.

Hasta la próxima, amados lectores. Los amos 3


	8. Chapter 8

🌙⭐ The Night ⭐🌙

~* Capítulo 8 *~

Las chicas llegaron a eso de las 8 de la noche. A diferencia de la fiesta de graduación, esta noche no hay ningún DJ con toda la gente bailando, bebiendo, besándose en las partes ocultas y ningún tipo de decoración. Las seis chicas estaban enfrente del castillo donde se la pasaron muy bien, excepto por el último baile que se llevó a cabo.

En verdad, ¿es una buena idea? – preguntó Ino mirando desde la ventana del auto.

Es eso o quedarnos así para siempre, además, no queremos que ello se quede con nosotras, ya que tienen novias- Tenten contesto a Ino para después bajar del auto.

Las chicas suspiraron y contaron hasta diez. Mientras se acercaban a la entrada sintieron una sensación de escalofríos. Cuando tocaron la puerta está se abrió sola, con nerviosismo abriéndola completamente, se adentraron al castillo. Observaron que tenía un buen gusto por la decoración y que no era nada comparado a lo que se veía afuera, pues adentro se encontraba súper limpio, bien iluminado y para nada tétrico. Era amplia la entrada con unas escaleras en medio con entradas por ambos lados.

Eh… chicos – llamo Tenten.

Escucharon pasos acercándose y la puerta se cerró abruptamente, corriendo a la entrada, tratando de abrir la puerta.

¡Mierda, Sakura abre la puerta!- chillo Ino

¡Que no ves lo que estoy tratando de hacer!- contesto eufórica Sakura tratando de jalar la puerta. Se quedaron en silencio un momento, más fuertes se escuchaban los pasos al acercarse.

¡Ahh!- gritaron del miedo, abrazándose en grupito.

Los amos las esperan- dijo un hombre. Al abrir los ojos, vieron que era el mayordomo. Este no pasaba de los 30 años. Tenía el cabello plateado y algo cubría gran parte de su rostro. Ellas un poco avergonzadas se separaron poco a poco. Si fueran todavía humanas sentirían lo caliente en las mejillas, esa era una ventaja de ser una vampira. No podían crear que semejante hombre fuera un simple mayordomo.

Ladys las están esperando – volvió a decir el hombre.

Eee si… amm… guíanos – pidió Tenten.

El hombre asintió y empezó a caminar donde se suponía debían estar los chicos. En el trayecto todo el castillo estaba completamente limpio y muy bien organizado.

¿Como son ellas? - escucharon una voz de mujer. ¿Que acaso estaban acompañados? ¿y no les avisaron? Nerviosas trataban de arreglarse para estar por lo menos presentables ante la invitada.

Creen que serán las indicadas para el gobierno tras la muerte de Satanás- hablo otra mujer. Las chicas no entendían de quienes hablaban y de que hablaban, al menos esperan acordarse para poder preguntarles.

El mayordomo se detuvo ante una puerta gigante, miro hacia atrás para verificar que estuviéramos todas. Después abrió la puerta. El salón era grande muy grande, con unos ventanales que eran cubiertos por espesas cortinas de color vino. En el centro se encontraban los chicos sentados y enfrente a ellos estaban unas chicas. Era seis jóvenes en total.

Una tiene el pelo de color verde brillante, ojos grandes color verde claro, viste un traje color verde oscuro botas largas del mismo color, no pasaba de los 16 años.

Otra de las chicas tiene los ojos rojos al igual que el cabello amarrado en dos coletas onduladas, viste de uniforme escolar, color gris y rosa, tendría unos 13 años.

Otra viste un vestido color azul como si de una sirena se tratara, de cabello color azul turquesa recogido en dos coletas largas y de ojos de mismo color, se le calculaba con de unos 16 o 17 años.

La siguiente es de unos 20 años, cabello color rosa largo suelto, ojos color azul zafiro. Viste de un kimono color rojo, un obi color verde y listón amarillo, se veía que era de las tradiciones japonesas.

Después lo que parecía ser una niña de 14 o 15 años cabello rubio corto que lleva un listón blanco con ojos azul cielo, veste de un vestido color amarillo con bordados negro al igual que el corsé.

La última viste un hermoso vestido de color rojo carmín y bordados negros al igual que el corsé. El vestido es igual al te la chica rubia, cabello corto de color castaño y ojos color café, de una de edad de 20 años.

Ah chicas, estábamos esperando su llegada- dice Naruto con una sonrisa. Cuando los chicos notaron su presencia se levantaron para recibirlas, cada uno saludo con un beso.

Chicas les presentamos a; Gumi – señalo a la de cabello verde – Teto – la niña de cabello rojo – Miku – la de cabello azul turquesa – Luka – la de cabello rosa – Rin – la pequeña de cabello rubio – y por último Meiko – la joven de cabello castaño. Ninguna de ellas dijo nada y tenían expresiones serias.

Chichas ellas son; Karui- la señalo- Tenten – saludo con la mano- Ino – les dedico una sonrisa- Temari- asintió en modo educativo- Sakura – les dedico una leve sonrisa – y por último Hinata- ella fue la única que se acercó.

Mucho gusto- dijo Hinata tendiéndole la mano para saludar. Pero aun así ninguna hizo un movimiento o intenciones de estrecharla. Lentamente Hinata bajo la mano.

Tranquilas muchachas, no hay peligro alguno, están de parte de la inmortalidad temporalmente- hablo Chouji con una sonrisa para calmar la tensión.

Mucho gusto, señoritas – hablo Miku- lamento de mi parte mi comportamiento, pero somos un poco reservadas con las neófitas.

Se levanto de su asiento para tomar la mano de Hinata en modo de disculparse.

Esta bien, no se preocupe- respondió Hina.

Los chicos cediendo su asiento; Neji a Tenten, Naruto a Hinata, Chouji a Karui, Sasuke a Sakura, Sai a Ino y Shika a Temari- estábamos esperándolas para hablar y además de presentarles a unas amigas- explico Sasuke. Cada una sintió un poco de celos cuando dijo amigas.

¿Gustan algo de beber? – pregunto Shikamaru.

Claro, tenemos mucha sed- contesto Ino.

Por favor Kakashi, podrías traer lo que tenemos preparado para ellas- pidió Shikamaru al mayordomo.

Por supuesto, Amo Shikamaru- primero hizo una reverencia y después salió por las bebidas.

Así que ya podemos conocer de las hermosas chicas de quien hemos escuchado mucho hablar- dice divertida Teto.

¿Han oído hablar de nosotros? - se sorprendió Karui.

Por supuesto, unos murcielaguillos nos lo han parloteado- bromeo Luka.

He, disculpa ¿ustedes son…? - Temari no termino de preguntar pensó que se molestarían si lo hiciera.

¿Vampiras? – Termina la frase Meiko

Si- admitió.

A diferencia de ustedes, nosotras seguimos aun atadas a este mundo mortal- dijo con recelo Gumi.

Deseamos en un futuro ser parte de la oscura inmortalidad- argumento Rin.

¿Cómo deseas eso si apenas eres una niña? - dijo casi con enojo Sakura.

Tendré donde una vida inmortal para vivir décadas o incluso milenos y podre aprender mucho mas que en una simple escuela- contesto muy maduramente, a pesar de ser una niña.

Aquí traigo las bebidas mis señores- anuncio Kakashi con lo pedido. Cada chica agarro una copa, sin pensarlo dos veces bebieron un trago. "Vaya que delicioso es este sabor, de seguro es vino de hace años", pensaron las chicas.

Mmm que deliciosa bebida señor Kakashi- alabo Ino.

Muchas gracias señorita- por el cerrar de sus ojos parecía estar sonriendo.

¿Y los chicos las trajeron bajo hipnosis o algo así? - pregunto Sakura dándole otro sorbo a la copa.

Claro que no Sakura- a claro Miku- nosotras somos donantes.

¿Donantes? - incrédula por lo que acaba de oír.

Así es- siguió Gumi – estamos destinadas a servir a nuestros señores – dijo mientras esta le mira al Vampiro rubio- yo soy la donante de mi señor Naruto.

Me siento agradecida de ser la donante de mi señor Chouji- dice Teto.

Ofrecemos nuestro sacrificio de sangre, fui destinada a dársela al señor Sasuke- dijo la pequeña Rin.

Con mi sangre el señor Shikamaru puede tener una vida inmortal – la joven Miku estaba muy feliz por lo que hacía.

Yo la de mi señor Neji – habla Meiko- y la del señor Sai es Luka.

Las chicas estaban impresionadas por la devoción de estas jóvenes, al dar su vida vital para unos seres de la noche, que son alabados como dioses. La tensión e incomodidad del gran salón provenía de las jóvenes neonatas.

Jajaja, tranquilas- ríe Miku- ellos, como dijimos al principio, solos son unos amigos, nada que ver entre nosotras.

Eso hizo que se sintiera un poco de tranquilidad y de paz entre todos. Hubo un silencio donde las chicas solo se dedicaban a tomar de la copa, aun cuando se lo terminaban, le pedían otro a Kakashi. Esa bebida era muy adictiva. Era muy refrescante, deliciosa, dulce. Incluso se sentían mucho más fuertes. Esa rica sensación de cuando estaban comiendo la sangre…. en ese mismo instante ellas cayeron en cuenta que las han estado dando sangre. Sin esperar escupieron la sangre luego de darle otro sorbo. por eso las amigas de ellos estaban ahí, para darles de su sangre. Por eso Shikamaru ofreció "bebidas" pero solamente a ellas. Como no pudieron darse cuenta antes.

¿Por qué carajos nos están dando sangre?- exclamo Tenten limpiando el resto que escupió.

Vaya que desperdicio- lamento Chouji.

Bueno, señoritas su trabajo ha terminado- dijo Sai ignorando lo que dijeron las chicas, saco de su bolso un fajo de billetes.

Es todo un placer hacer tratos con ustedes mis señores- sonrió Luka.

El placer es todo nuestro- se despidió Naruto y los demás de sus amigas- Kakashi podrías acompañar a las jóvenes a la salida.

A la orden joven Naruto- reverencio. Una vez que estuvieron solos. Ellos se sentaron en el lugar de las niñas, estaban de un muy buen ánimo. Mientras que ellas sentían la ira y el enojo atravesando su cuerpo, queriendo matar a los pares de idiotas que tenían delante.

¿Qué? - pregunto Neji al ver las caras de enojo.

¿Nos dirán por que nos dieron sangre? - insistió Sakura.

No pueden simplemente dejar de comer- Explica Sai- morirán antes de siquiera volver a la normalidad.

Tiene que tener fuerzas para cuando tengamos que salir- dice Chouji- no podemos protegerlas y protegernos al mismo tiempo, tiene que demostrar por lo menos la fuerza y la rapidez de un vampiro para la supervivencia.

Esta más que claro que el agua que se están convirtiendo cada vez más rápido en vampiros- aclaro Naruto.

Recuerden ya no son humanas, son vampiros- dijo Shikamaru.

¡No! - el estruendo de las copas estrellándose en la pared no pudo amortiguar el grito de enojo de parte de ellas.

Acéptenlo- Dijo enojado Sasuke- mientas más rápido lo hagan, más rápido encontraremos el Santo Grial.

¿El que? - pregunto Hinata. Se quedaron en silencio los chicos antes de volver a hablar.

Hemos investigado un poco- aclaro Chouji

Aja ¿Y? - inquirió Tenten.

Suspiro Sai- ¿quieren primero las noticias buenas o las malas?

¿Por qué siempre la gente pregunta eso? Solo dan el suspenso al problema. ¿Qué tiene de diferencia hay en contar primero una cosa y después otra?

Temari se toco la frente en sinónimo de estar cansada- Las buenas supongo- al menos estará de buenas para las malas, al igual que todas.

Bueno, las buenas noticias son que, en los antiguos libros de nuestro señor Satanás que revisamos, existe una forma de invertir el proceso de transformación. Un modo de que vuelvan a hacer humanas- hablo Neji.

¡eso es genial! - Grito Sakura con su puño en el aire, para mostrar el signo de triunfo. Eso si que son buenas noticias- ¡lo sabía, sabía que habría forma!

Son geniales muchachos- Hinata se levanto y a cada uno le dio un beso en la mejilla. Lo cual causo que se avergonzaran.

Todavía no celebren antes de tiempo- dijo serio Shikamaru.

Vale, vale, sácalo de una vez, ya nos alegraron el día, como para que la mala noticia lo arruine- insistió Karui.

Según lo investigado, la única forma de convertirse en humanas es purificando su sangre. – dice Sasuke- Y la única sustancia que conocemos que lo puede hacer es una gota del…

El Santo Grial- susurraron las chicas

Hasta la próxima mis amados lectores.


	9. Chapter 9

🌙⭐ The Night ⭐🌙

~* Capítulo 9 *~

El Santo Grial- repitió Hinata.

¿Qué es el Santo Grial? - pregunto Tenten.

Es la copa que utilizo Cristo para la última cena, y luego fue José de Arimatea que lleno la copa con la sangre de Jesús después de que este muriera en la cruz- Respondió Neji

Espera…- dudo Sakura – ¿que el santo Grial es un mito?

Nopi- sonrió Naruto- estos hermosos ojos azules lo vieron en vivo y en directo.

¿Enserio? - pidió Ino que fuera broma.

No lamentablemente Naruto tiene razón lo vieron- explico Sasuke- pero nosotros también lo vimos.

Bueno es un alivio- sonrío Karui.

Como estaba diciendo el Santo Grial no es un mito. Es un objeto de poder real. Este estuvo escondido en Israel durante muchos años, hasta que unos caballeros británicos llegaron allí durante las cruzadas. Los robaron y se lo llevaron a Inglaterra- continuo Neji.

Si bueno, es fascinante, pero…- expreso Tenten - no queremos clases de historia.

Sai puso en blanco los ojos- la reliquia cayo en manos de una mujer, la llamaban la Dama del Lago, que vivía en la isla de Avalon. – continúo explicando- Y es ahí donde se cree que esta ahora. Enterrada en la profundidad de una cueva secreta bajo la colina de Tor.

Pero ¿Avalon es real? ¿todavía existe? ¿aún está el Grial y recuperarlo? – Hinata pregunto tan rápido por el nerviosismo que los chicos no tuvieron tiempo de contestar.

Si y no- responde Chouji

Con la ceja alzada mostraron no comprender las chicas.

Si, era un lugar real, pero las antiguas guardianas desaparecieron hace tiempo. Ni siquiera sigue siendo una isla. El paso del tiempo el agua se ha convertido en zona pantanosa y lo que antes eran zonas pantanosas ahora están secas. Lo que era una isla ahora esta conectado a tierra firme. - tomo una de las copas que Kakashi le ofreció.

Avalon hoy en día es un lugar llamado Glastonbury, un pequeño pueblo y tranquilo en Inglaterra- hablo Shikamaru.

¿Creen que sigue allí? - Las chicas sentían el ánimo un poco subido.

A lo mejor- Naruto se acaricio la barbilla, cautivando a Hinata, cuando el cruzo la mirada con ella, rápidamente la desvió- He oído algunos rumores de que existe una orden antigua que vive aun en el pueblo. Guardan muy celosamente sus secretos, quizá con algo de persuasión podamos hacer que nos digan algo.

Entonces, eso es, ¿no? - pregunto Karui.

No les voy a mentir, chicas. Es algo arriesgado- soltó el rubio.

Exacto, arriesgada, mas no imposible- suspiro Hinata.

Correcto- dice Sai- todo eso antes de la medianoche del sábado.

Las chicas se levantaron de las sillas y cada una caminaba en diferentes direcciones.

Como podrían dejar todo, así como así. Su universidad, su familia, su futuro planeado.

¿Cómo pueden volar hasta la antigua y hermosa Inglaterra?

Creo que tendrán que empezar a llamarme vampira- dijo con gran pesadez Sakura.

¿Qué? - exalto Sasuke- tan rápido te dejaras caer.

No es la única- dijo Temari, las demás estaban en las mismas.

Chicas- dice Chouji - no van a renunciar tan fácil, ¿verdad?

No podemos ir a Inglaterra para antes del sábado- suspira Ino- no podemos dejar todo he irnos así sin más.

Los chicos analizaron un momento.

Nosotros las llevaremos- dicen a coro.

¿Como? - si los habían escuchado, pero no pueden dar crédito a lo que acaban de decir.

Si, Inglaterra. A Glastonbury. A Avalon. A encontrar el Grial- dice Shikamaru.

¿Nos llevaran? - volvieron a decir.

Por supuesto, el circulo de Satanás tiene Reactores privados. Podemos tomar prestado uno mañana por la noche para ir a Inglaterra. -explica Sasuke- no sabemos si encontraremos el Grial, pero haremos todo lo posible, está bien, chicas.

Gracias- cada una fue hacia los chicos y los abrazaron.

Mientras tanto- habla Neji- necesitamos que ustedes – mostrando la copa de vino-sangre que se la tendió a Tenten – se alimenten como es debido de un vampiro.

Es necesario- contesta.

Si, al igual que ustedes- mira a cada chica.

De acuerdo, todo por el Santo Grial y volver a la normalidad- chocaron las copas.

Bueno eso era todo lo que teníamos que decirles- dice Sasuke- ¿quieren que les muestre nuestro castillo? - dijo más animado tendiendo la mano como invitación.

Por supuesto- acepto la invitación Sakura. LOS demás chicos imitaron a Sasuke, Neji a Tenten, Sai a Ino, Naruto a Hinata, Shikamaru a Temari y por último Chouji a Karui. Les mostraron todo, la cocina, la sala, el estudio, las habitaciones, el salón de eventos, el jardín, todo.

Pasaron un rato caminado por los pasillos. Cuando enfrente de ellos se aproximaba otra persona, pero la oscuridad no dejaba ver el rostro.

¡Muchachos! -grita una voz aliviada- Por fin los encuentro.

Un joven parecido a Sasuke, solo que, con el cabello largo atado en coleta, con ojeras.

Ah Itachi- dice entre labio Sasuke- ¿cómo has estado?

¿Como he estado? - pregunta incrédulo el azabache- ¿Qué cómo he estado? - repite- Nuestro señor Satanás ha muerto trágicamente por caza vampiros, y me preguntas ¿Cómo estoy?

Créeme hermano que estamos destrozados por tal noticia- contesto Sasuke.

¿Ah, ¿sí? ¿De verdad? - dice amargamente, el joven Itachi mira a las chicas- pues yo los veo que se la están pasando estupendamente.

Cada uno llora la muerte a su manera- dice Neji- unos pueden en público y otros en privado, ¿no?, Itachi.

¡Bah! Yo jamás le podría faltar al respeto a mi señor- escupió- pero supongo que así son ustedes, y su estilo de gobernar. Y hablando de eso, Shikamaru- llamo- ¿Cuándo planeas tomar las riendas del Circulo?

Las chicas no cabían del asombro. Temari miro a Shikamaru, de que estaba hablando el hermano de Sasuke, el tomar el mando del Circulo.

Shikamaru solo se encogió en hombros.

Tenemos otro asunto mucho mas importantes- respondió- Cuando volvamos me encargare de asumir mi reinado.

¡¿Qué, que?!- gritaron mentalmente las chicas.

¡Oh, no! ¡¿este idiota esta diciendo que lo que creen que está diciendo?! ¿Qué Shikamaru va a suceder a Satanás como rey de los vampiros? Ellas no tenían idea de lo alto de la cadena alimentaria. Pensaron que eran vampiros del montón. ¡Y no! Son de la realeza. ¿Qué clase de broma era esa?

Temari se hizo piedra y con un montón de preguntas en su mente. Y si nunca vuelvo a ser humana ¿llegare a ser la reina de los vampiros? Eso seria genial, o no. Seré apta para tal puesto…

Pues les recomiendo que no tarde en volver- aconsejo- recuerden que hay mucho vampiro suelto que en cualquier descuido tomara el trono.

Somos consiente de esos ambiciosos, Itachi- tranquilizo Sai- prometemos volver para cumplir y lo tomaremos en serio, después de todo seremos príncipes del Circulo.

¡¿Príncipes?! Las chicas sentían que en cualquier momento (si pudieran) se desmayarían, o ya de plano dejarse caer. Como iban tomando el hombro de los chicos, ellos se lo impidieron tratando de mantenerse de pie.

Muy bien- dice ya un poco mas relajado Itachi- en su ausencia les daremos nuestro apoyo, para que al menos los tengamos al marguen, no durara mucho.

Lo sabemos, y gracias hermano mayor- sonríe Sasuke para después darle un abrazo.

De nada hermano menor- le corresponde- espero que cuando vuelvas me contacten, necesito presentarte a alguien y hablar con Shikamaru de unos asuntos.

En cuanto ponga un pie en mi castillo de mandare a llamar- dice Shikamaru.

Nos vemos pronto, señoritas- se despidió Itachi, para después perderse en el pasillo.

¿Hay algo más que debamos saber? - cuestiono Temari, que fue la más soqueada.

No sabíamos que les gustara la política vampírica- inquirió Chouji.

La política no, pero nuestros compañeros de sangre sean príncipes y el compañero de Temari sea un Rey, claro que si- dice Sakura- mira la pobre, no puede ni moverse de lo impactada que esta.

Sai alza la ceja.

¿Sus compañeros de sangre? - pregunto con un tono alegre.

Cuantas veces más tendrán que avergonzarse.

Pues si…- contesto Ino- nuestro compañero de sangre temporalmente ¿no?, solo hasta que encontremos el Grial y estemos a la normalidad.

Ah- asiente Sai- Por supuesto.

¿Y? - Karui quiso volver al tema del reinado.

Chouji sabia a que se refería- volvamos al salón.

Una vez en el salón Sasuke empezó a hablar.

Nosotros fuimos los primeros vástagos de lucifer, en ese caso somos los siguientes en la línea sucesora del circulo de Satanás- explico Sasuke- pero el primero en ser mordido fue Shikamaru.

Eso dice que tu serás el siguiente rey- casi lo dice en un murmullo Temari y como Shikamaru estaba a si lado la escucho.

Técnicamente sí. Soy el vinculo de sangre mas directo y eso me convierte en rey, según la ley de los vampiros- dice Shikamaru.

Eso debe ser genial, Shikamaru- Grito Tenten- el ser rey de los vampiros. Tiene que ser sensacional. Debes estar muy entusiasmado.

El niega con la cabeza.

No, la verdad que no- dice- el puesto conlleva muchas responsabilidades y también peligro- Temari lo miro asustada y le tomo la mano en signo de apoyo, sonríe- hay vampiros tanto en el mundo exterior como en nuestro propio circulo, pretende destruir al líder para promover sus propias reglas.

Entonces, ¿van a ir por ti? No los cazadores, si no también vampiros- dijo Hinata.

Si, "van a ir por mí", Hinata- la sonrisa de Shikamaru se transformo en una triste- pero no me preocupo, por que tendré a mis mejores amigos de mi lado- los mira, y ellos le respondieron con una sonrisa- y con los vampiros del hermano de Sasuke, estaré bien protegido.

¿Son guardaespaldas? - pregunto Karui.

Soldados. Itachi es el líder del ejercito real vampírico- respondió Naruto.

Vaya- se dijo. _**Estos vampiros son como un imperio, tienen hasta ejércitos, reyes, y rufianes con intenciones malas,**_ pensó.

Shikamaru de la nada se paro y salió, sin decir ninguna palabra. Temari miro a sus amigas y después fue tras él.

No tardaron ni 10 minutos que regresaron.

Bueno…- intento hablar Sai- Ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo hoy, es tiempo de preparar todo para mañana.

Todos se levantaron para irse y se dirigieron a la puerta.

En su cajuela tiene comida para que este fuertes- anuncio Chouji- Kakashi ya se ha encargado de eso.

Cuando estaban por salir de la puerta principal, Temari se quedó parada.

Si de verdad vas a tener que ocupar el trono y existen vampiros malos y sedientos de poder a los que les encantaría derrocarte y convertirse en reyes, ¿sinceramente crees que tienes tiempo de tomarte la molestia de ir a Inglaterra para ayudarnos a encontrar el Santo Grial? - pregunto Temari mirándolo- no me mal interpreten agradezco su ayuda, es solo que tiene muchas cosas, y nosotras nos estamos comportando muy egoístas.

Son nuestras compañeras de sangre, Temari- habla Neji- Moriríamos por ustedes.

¿Ustedes… morirían por nosotras? - dice Ino- ¿pero que no están muertos ya?

Los chicos rieron. Cayeron en cuento lo que ellos trataron de decir. Cada chico se acerco a su compañera. ¿Cómo pueden tener un chico tan atractivo?

¿Hay una manera de que nos dejen de hipnotizar? - pregunta Ino- esto me está volviendo loca.

Se llama "aroma Vampírico", es con el que hipnotizamos a los humanos- ronroneo Naruto.

Al ser nuestra compañera de sangre son inmunes a nuestro aroma- responde Sasuke- cualquier atracción que puedan sentir es natural.

Podrían alejarse- pidió Tenten.

Vale, atracción nada- dice aún juguetón Neji.

¿Cuándo partimos? - pregunta Hinata.

Lo antes posible- responde Naruto- Arreglaremos el avión esta noche. Reúnanse en el aeropuerto de Konoha mañana a las cuatro de la tarde y a partir de ahí nos vemos.

Ok- dijo Sakura mientras salían.

Hasta mañana- se despidieron.

Cuando los chicos dieron la vuelta pata adentrarse al castillo.

Oigan- escucharon a una de las chicas. Se detienen y voltean.

¿sí? - responden

Gracias- asintieron con la cabeza, voltearon y siguieron su camino, mientras susurraban algo. Pero se parece demasiado a: _**"Por ustedes cualquier cosa, amores míos"**_

De seguro escucharon mal.

 _ **Hasta la próxima amados lectores**_.


	10. Chapter 10

🌙⭐ The Night ⭐🌙

~* Capítulo 10 *~

Ring…Ring…

El sonido del teléfono se escucho por toda la sala, las chicas no tenían ni las ganas, ni el ánimo de contestar el teléfono.

Que alguien conteste el maldito teléfono- grito Temari desde su habitación.

Ya voy, ya voy- dijo perezosa Hinata aun adormilada- Bueno…

¿Ahh?- se escuchó el grito de Hinata causando que las demás fueran a donde estaba ella.

¿Qué sucede Hinata? - intento que le dijera Ino.

Como Hinata no contestaba, Karui le quito el teléfono.

…espérenos en el Aeropuerto de Konoha a las cuatro niñas, queríamos darles la sorpresa- se escuchaba la vos de una mujer- Mebuki y yo las vinimos a visitar.

No espera…- intento decir algo Karui, pero fue demasiado tarde pues la señora colgó.

Esto no puede estar pasando- se dijo a sí misma.

Karui que sucede- dijo Tente, las demás estaban preocupadas

La madre de Sakura y otra de nuestras madres nos vine a visitar hoy- soltó.

Pero no importa, cuando ellas lleguen nosotras ya no estaremos- hablo Sakura para tratar de ver las cosas positivas.

El problema es que vienen en el aeropuerto de Konoha a las cuatro, justo la hora para encontrarnos con los chicos- Explico- Rápido hay que preparar lo que llevaremos y lleven ropa discreta para no encontrárnoslas.

Como locas las chicas se apresuraron para dejar perfectamente ordenado todo para irse e idear un plan para poder desviarlas del camino. Temari hablo con Karin de que si las podría ayudar con lo de sus madres.

¡Estas locas! - grito Karin del otro lado del teléfono- ellas si dan miedo

Por favor Karin- suplico Temari- tenemos que ir cuanto antes a Inglaterra para…

Ahh osea se irán de vacaciones y no planean invitarme- dijo indignada.

¡Escucha! - grito- Tenemos la solución para revertir la transformación.

¿De verdad? Eso es genial- chillo- de acuerdo las ayudare. ¿Qué quieres que haga?

Quiero que vengas por nosotras y nos dejas en el aeropuerto y de paso las recoges, si nos ven diles cualquier cosa, que las esperamos - dijo.

¿Seguras que es un buen plan? - dudo

Solo diles eso, luego te vas a tu casa- dijo Temari.

Está bien, ahorita las veo- se despidió.

Si- colgó

¿Lista? Temari- Dijo Tenten al entrar a la sala.

Si solo hay que esperar a Karin- respondió.

Karin no tardo ni 10 minutos en llegar, las ayudo a subir lo poco que llevan y de paso explicándole lo que descubrieron los chicos, ella atenta escuchaba todo.

Cuando llegaron al aeropuerto empezaron a despedirse.

Que tengan mucho éxito amigas- dijo Karin abrazando a Hinata- cuídense.

Lo sabemos Karin- contesto el abrazo Tenten- adiós.

Se despidieron por ultima vez con la mano emprendiendo su encuentro con los chicos. Sakura era la que tenia una gorra para cubrir su cabello tan llamativo, además de ser un blanco fácil para su madre.

¿Ino? - Escucharon decir- ¿Qué hacen en el aeropuerto? - las chicas voltearon y se encontraron a los chicos de sus sueños, los Akatsuki.

Chicas donde han estado- dijo Deidara- las hemos extrañado muchísimo.

Eh… hola, Deidara- contesto Karui.

Casi que ya no puedo comer, ni respirar- dice Kiba abrazando a Hinata.

No se lo que nos han hecho, pero, ni en mis sueños puedo dejar de pensar en ti- ahora fue turno de Sasori agarrando a Sakura.

Las hemos buscado por todos lados y nunca las encontramos- dijo casi llorando Shisui- incluso sueño contigo en los que…- Ino le tapó la boca.

Demasiada información- dijo- chicos ahorita estamos a punto de tomar un vuelo.

¿Adonde? - pregunto Obito- Las podemos acompañar.

¡No! - Grito Temari- digo no, es que… es una conferencia de nuestras universidades.

Hinata miro su reloj y vio que faltaban media hora para el vuelo de los chicos- chicas es hora de irnos, nuestro vuelo esta a punto de despegar.

Vamos Hinata quédate un poco más- susurro Kiba casi llorando.

Enserio, hay que ir…- no pudo terminar la frase, por que fue interrumpida por el beso que le dio Kiba.

Los demás chicos no tardaron en imitar la acción de el muchacho. Las chicas no podían respirar de la sorpresa de estos. Unos las seguían besando en la boca, otros en el cuello y otros en la oreja. Las arrinconaron en un pasillo solitario. Las besaban con lujuria, pasión y rapidez, como si le dieran cerveza a un alcohólico después de tanto tiempo de abstinencia. Les frotaba la espalda de arriba a bajo y les enterraban las uñas, como si eso no fuera suficiente.

Si alguien les hubiera dicho que estos candentes jóvenes las amaban en secreto se reirían y dirían algo como: "Si, claro, que buen chiste".

Por que son candentes- Susurro con excitación Gaara.

 **¿Qué estoy hacendó?** \- pensaron las chicas- **¿A quién le importa llegar unos minutos tarde? ¿Los Akatsuki las estaban besando?** De momento a otro dejaron de pensar en eso pues **, ¿Cómo pueden disfrutar de la sensación increíble con alguien a quien no le gusto de verdad, si no simplemente está en una hipnosis?** Es ahí donde los besos y caricias dejaron de parecer hermosos y sintieron asco. Y algo babosos, **¿En realidad a quien le gustaría tener una lengua viscosa metida en la oreja?** Aun así, sean los mismísimos Akatsuki.

Lo sentimos, pero tenemos que irnos- se separó Karui.

Por favor no se valla- Chillo Obito. Nadie en su sano juicio les creería que ellos los galanes de la generación, estén llorando por ellas y más por ellas.

Las deseamos chicas- dijo Sasori- y mucho.

No nos desean- dice Sakura- creen que sí, pero en realidad no es así.

¡Niñas! - el grito de la madre de Sakura las puso alertas. Sin decir ninguna palabra tomaron sus cosas y corrieron al avión.

¡Corran! - dijo Temari, las chicas como pudieron se abrieron el paso con tantas personas. Hasta visualizar un avión al cual nadie abordaba. Hasta que salió el mayordomo Kakashi.

Señoritas- reverencio.

Kakashi, ¿Dónde estás los señores? - pregunto Sakura.

Dentro- contesto- están en el avión tomando una siesta- dejo pasar a las chicas.

Las chicas subieron las escaleras y al girar vieron a Karin, ella les sonrió y ellas correspondieron. El interior del avión estaba cubierto de oro y terciopelo, es un despliegue de riqueza que roza la obscenidad. Hay sofás de cuero y una televisión de plasma como un campo de futbol. Y por supuesto no puede faltar las botellas de "vino" (Sangre), en cubiertas de plata para que se enfriaran.

Tomen asiento y abróchense los cinturones, en unos momentos despegaremos- escucharon al piloto. Obedientes se fueron a los sofás, abrumadas por tal belleza de avión. Esta claro que ser una inmortal tenía sus ventajas. Pero los chicos y más Shikamaru en ser el siguiente en la línea sucesoria para ser rey. Se preguntan si el avión está a disposición de todos los vampiros o solo para los de las altas clases. Encendieron la televisión, y descubrieron que tenía todas las películas de mundo mundial. Para no ir aburridas en el viaje, pusieron una película. Y una a una se quedaron dormidas.

¿Chicas? - escucharon entre sus sueños, perezosas despertaron levemente y pudieron distinguí las siluetas de los chicos.

Seguirán durmiente toda la noche- escucharon hablar a Naruto después de que se le escapara una pequeña sonrisa.

Cinco minutos más, por favor- excuso Tenten.

Vamos pequeñas dormilonas, despierten, hemos llegado- anuncio Sasuke.

¿A dónde? - dijo Hinata, bostezando.

A Inglaterra. A Bristol, para ser exactos- contesto Chouji.

¿Qué hora es? - pregunto Karui.

Mmm apenas las tres de la mañana- contesto Sai- tenemos que llegar antes de que salga el sol.

Tenemos que llegar a piso franco- informo Neji.

¿Piso franco? - cuestiono Sakura.

Nos pusimos en contacto con el circulo de vampiros de la ciudad para quedarnos con ellos hasta que caiga la noche- dijo Naruto- luego viajaremos a Glastonbury. Es un viaje de una hora.

Se desabrocharon los cinturones de seguridad y salen del avión detrás de los chicos. Y los esperaban nada mas ni nada menos que una limusina (por supuesto) y un chofer que les abre la puerta para que entren.

Ya una vez adentro y en camino, Sasuke dice:

¿Como lo llevan? ¿Van aguantando? - pregunta muy preocupado.

Estamos buen- contesta Sakura.

¿De verdad? - dice Naruto- no pasa nada. Saben que pueden confiar en nosotros.

Estoy seguro de ha sido una experiencia horrible para ustedes- apoyo Shikamaru- pero pasar por todo esto sin preparación alguna…no es grato, no me lo puedo imaginar o duro que es.

Justamente hoy a las cuatro de la tarde, la madre de Sakura y de Temari vendrían a visitarnos- empezó Hinata- nos lloverían las preguntas una vez que nos vieran, pues somos muy delgadas, pálidas y de ojeras muy remarcadas.

Luego si nunca volvemos tendremos que desaparecer para siempre de nuestros familiares- dijo Tenten- la verdad amo mucho a mi familia como pare desaparecerme por toda la eternidad.

Y la verdad nos estamos muriendo de sed- se quejó Ino.

Ya está. Lo admitieron. Han admitido que quieren sangre. Son oficialmente monstruos. Pero bueno, ellos también lo son.

Me lo imaginaba- suspiro Si- a este punto ya tienen hambre feroz. Teníamos vino en el avión para ustedes, pero no queríamos despertarlas. Imagine que querían dormir un poco más- les regalo una cálida mirada- aguanten. Cuando lleguemos al círculo podremos alimentarnos.

No imaginaban cuando una copa de sangre.

Cuando llegaron al circulo no imaginaron que fuera un hotel. Anonadas por el grandísimo y hermoso hotel que no dudaron que fuera de cinco estrellas. Los chicos les dijeron que esperaran en la sala de recepción en lo que ellos checaban las habitaciones. Regresaron y los guiaron a lo que seria su lugar de estancia. Y lo que encontraron, era algo que nunca en su mortal vida han visto. El lugar ese sumamente extenso, era como una mansión. Tenía cocina, sala, comedor. Rápidamente fueron a ver los cuartos cada una con una cama matrimonial.

¿Vamos a dormir juntos? - pregunto Temari.

No podemos levantar sospechas- aclaro Shikamaru- son nuestras compañeras de sangre, no queremos que el circulo se entere. No mientras aun no asumo el puesto.

¿Les molesta? - pregunto Chouji.

Las inhalaron aire, dejando la mente en blanco.

Esta bien- sonrió Sakura- así que tenemos que fingir que de verdad somos compañeros.

Exacto- Respondió.

Significa compartir habitación con su respectivo compañero, ¿no? - dijo Ino.

Ellos asintieron.

Vale, de acuerdo- suspiro Karui- compartiremos habitación, cada uno con su respectiva pareja.

Gracias chicas- dijeron a coro.

Bueno vamos a dormir- ínsito Tenten

Que descansen- dijeron todos.

Gracias- dicen las chicas.

De nada - Neji se acerca a ella y la toma de la mano- Nos alegra de saberlos.

Acuérdense de descansar lo suficiente para mañana ir al pueblo- dijo Sai junto con Ino.

Y cada uno fue a descansar.

" _ **Definitivamente, son buenos chicos. Si quisiéramos ser vampiras, sin duda los elegiríamos a ellos como compañeros de sangre"**_. fueron los únicos pensamientos de las neófitas después de dormir.

Sin que se dieran, ellos les dieron un _**beso**_ en la frente de sus compañeras. _**Duerman**_. Susurraron.


	11. Chapter 11

🌙⭐ The Night ⭐🌙

~* Capítulo 11 *~

Las chicas durmieron a pierna suelta cuando se puso el sol. Se sienten descansadas, aunque con mucha hambre. Los chicos se movían entre sueños. Con mucho cuidado de no despertarlos, salieron de la cama y se reunieron en la sala.

¿Cómo durmieron? - pregunto Sakura.

Bien, ya tengo fuerzas para continuar este viaje- dijo Tenten.

¿Qué hora es? - pregunto Naruto asustando a las chicas por su repentina aparición.

Hay idiota nos espantaste- se quejó Temari.

Lo siento- se disculpó con una sonrisa.

Son las ocho de la noche, Naruto- contesto Hinata.

Excelente- dice- voy a despertar a los demás, es hora de ir a Glastonbury.

No había necesidad de arreglarse, ya que se durmieron con la ropa puesta y poco después salieron de la habitación y bajaron a la entrada. Se encontraron a una limusina esperándolos.

¿Y cómo es Glastonbury? - pregunto Ino, mientras suben al limo.

Es un pueblo muy tranquilo, hogar de muchos artesanos y espiritualistas- explica Neji- pintoresco, en realidad. Un lugar de vacaciones agradables para la mayoría de los turistas.

Wau- exclaman las chicas.

Una vez al año se celebra allí un importante festival con actuaciones musicales de artistas de renombre- dice Sasuke- Las múltiples bajan al pueblo en hordas. Normalmente llegan miles de personas, ¿es increíbles, cierto? Acampan durante tres días, escuchan música, bailan y quien sabe qué clase de drogas toman. Al parecer es una locura.

Suela muy bien, ¿Cuándo es el festival? - pregunta Ino.

Lo celebran a finales de agosto, por ahí as. Nunca en julio- respondió Shikamaru.

Que mal, estaría padrísimo vivir una experiencia así- dijo triste Karui.

Créanos, es mucho mejor así. Con miles de personas atestando la ciudad, la oren de los ancestros s esfuma. Nunca los encontraríamos y por lo tanto nunca encontraríamos el grial- explico- Sai.

Ah, bueno, entonces supongo que es mejor que no sea ese momento del año- evidente mente es mas importante encontrar el Grial que pasarla bien en un festival inglés.

Aun que habría sido genial verlo. Miles de personas de pie en un campo, todos al ritmo de la música. En Konoha no se ven este tipo de cosas- Hinata dijo algo cierto.

Si de verdad quieren verlo, podemos llevarlas en agosto, si gustan- dice Chouji.

Las chicas se miran entre sí. Comunicándose con la mirada de: ¿Enserio estos chicos están haciendo planes con ellas? ¿Se verán después de que ellas vuelvan a ser humanas? ¿Acaso es posible mantener algún tipo de relación…es decir, de amistad entre vampiro y humano? Y si es posible, ¿es lo que quieren?

¿Quieren seguir con estos chicos después de "rehusarse"? hace pocos días que los conocen, pero tenerlos cercas les gusta. Son divertidos leales caballerosos, cada uno con su propia personalidad, y claro son muy sexis. ¿Cómo no les van a gustar? Pero ¿Qué van a hacer cuando por fin estén aliadas a las populares? ¿Las desecharan cuando el Consejo aceptan a las compañeras elegidas? ¿Sus verdadera Realeza?

No. Es mejor romper como es debido. Una vez que vuelvan a ser humanas, cortaran contacto con cualquiera de ellos. Olvidaran que existen los humanos y seguirán su vida norma de todos los días. Karin. Incluso de su mejor amiga, ¿se olvidarán de ella? Ella será la excepción.

Eh… chicas ¿recuerdan lo que acabamos de decirles sobre el traerlas al festival? - dice Sai. Ellas lo miraron. El miraba fijamente la ventana.

De acuerdo, es hora. Es hora de que de una vez se hable.

Oigan, chicos, de verdad no tienen que…-hablo Temari.

Creo que al final si puede que lo veamos- interrumpió Sai.

¿Qué? - dijeron a coro las chicas.

Miren por la ventana- Sai se hizo a un lado para que ellas pudieran apreciar lo que ocurría. Y entonces se quedan sin aliento. Al parecer el festival se adelantó un mes.

Mires por donde mires, hay gente. Gente joven. Gente mayor. Gente con ropas de diseñador. Metaleros. Hippies. Góticos. Etcétera. Todos atestados las calles con vasos de plástico.

Oh dios mío-susurra Hinata- ¿El festival es…ahora? - es evidente la pregunta de ella, con toda esa gente.

Genial. Fantástico. Se hacen un camino hasta Inglaterra y resulta que el único día del año en que los ancestros que buscan se esconden. Una vez más. Que mala suerte.

Mierda- susurra Temari.

Te apoyo- valla paree que Shikamaru la apoya, "Que optimista", pensó con sarcasmo Temari.

¿Qué vamos a hacer? – pregunto Tenten.

Lo único que nos queda es esperar a que el festival termine- conteo Naruto- pues con este relajo ya se habrán escondido.

Pero es jueves por la noche. Y nosotros nos convertiremos en vampiresas para el sábado. Eso no nos deja mucho tiempo- replico Karui.

Lo sabemos, chicas- dice Neji. - esto es un desastre. Lo sentimos.

Cada una mira en diferentes direcciones. Las lagrimas empiezan a aparecer en sus rostros. Su única oportunidad de redimirse ha sido arruinada por los ingleses. ¿Por qué están aquí, dispuestos a arruinar sus vidas?

Intentan resignarse a su vida como vampira. No sería tan mala, ¿verdad? Tendrán riqueza de la que jamás habrían podido soñar y poderes inimaginables. Será divertido, ¿no? Sinceramente, la luz del sol esta muy sobrevalorada. Igual que la universidad. Y casarse y tener una familia…

¿Qué hacen? Da igual las vueltas que le den. No quieren ser vampiras. Están seguras de que es un buen estilo de vida, pero no para ellas. Sollozan con más fuerza. Habían albergado esperanza de que el proceso se pudiera revertir. Y ahora si están condenadas, la magnitud de su situación el golpe muy fuerte.

Es una mierda.

Es una mierda totalmente.

Los chicos viendo como cada una de ellas se derrumban, cada uno las abrazo. Sienten como si las sacaran de un pozo oscuro de desesperación en que han caído y que se sientan cálidas y seguras. Dejan que sean rodeadas por sus brazos.

Tranquilas- susurro Naruto- todo va a salir bien.

No, no va a salir bien- grito Hinata- seré vampira para siempre.

Eso no tiene por qué ser así- susurra- podemos encontrar una solución. O esperar a que termine el festival. Esto podría estar totalmente vacío mañana y aun tendríamos un montón de tiempo para encontrar el grial.

¿De verdad creen que tenemos alguna posibilidad? - pregunto Tenten.

Neji asiente- Si- Chicas no queremos parecer negativos, pero, aunque no la tengamos, cosa que creo que ocurra, en el peor de los casos, quiero que sepas que no te abandonare. No dejare que te enfrentes sola esto. Si finalmente te conviertes en vampira- agarra su mano para que lo mire- te prometo desde ya que seré tu compañero de sangre en todos los sentidos de la palabra. Mientras me quieras o me necesites, te mantendré a salvo. No tienes que preocuparte. Nunca te abandonare.

Nosotros igual- dicen los demás chicos.

Esa promesa, esa confesión ese ultimátum de la boca de las hermosas criaturas que estaban frente a ellas. Les hace sentir un nudo en la garganta, pero mariposas en el estómago.

Gracias- susurraron- significa mucho para nosotras.

Ellos no responden. Bueno…simplemente se acercan y se besan.

Ese beso se siento como si dos extraños que no saben nada el uno al otro, quisieran conocerse a profundidad. Ese beso no se siente como el que les dio los Akatsuki. Ese se sintió baboso y asqueroso, la verdad. Este beso es diferente. Imposible de describir.

Permanecen inmóviles, limitándose a disfrutar del sorpresivo beso. Disfrutando de la suavidad de sus labios rozando contra los de ellas, olvidándose de todos sus miedos, sus preocupaciones y relajándolas en sus ahí donde pierden la cordura y les corresponden. Por un momento son uno. Se probaron, se tocaron, se amaron el uno al otro. Cada pareja por su lado. Ya no existen los problemas de convivencia humanos y vampiros. Solo personas que se sienten la innegable necesidad de conectar el uno con el otro a nivel básico e íntimo.

Los chicos fueron los que se separaron, todos estaban rojos como un tomate. Desvían la mirada por la vergüenza.

Lo siento- murmura Sasuke- no debería haber hecho eso.

Las chicas incapaces de hablar poco a poco procesaron la que acababa de ocurrir, a continuación, cambiara para siempre su relación. Si se convierten en vampiras no hay razón para que no puedan emparejarse, ¿no? Puede que a lo mejor y ellas también son compatibles. ¿Cómo se sentirá tener un novio vampiro?

Si en caso de que ellas volvieran a su condición humana. ¿se podrían casar? Y de algunos años ellas envejecerían y ellos seguirían siendo jóvenes. ¿Qué diría la gente de unas mujeres de setenta u ochenta años que tiene unos novios guapos y adolescentes?

Creo que ahora mismo necesitamos concentrarnos en encontrar el santo Grial- dijo recobrando la firmeza Karui, las chicas asienten dándole la razón.

Esperan parecer seguras de sí mismas y bajo control, por que dentro de ellas tenían un remolino de dudas y confusión. Contiene el aliento mientras esperan la respuesta. ¿Se enfadarán o les dirán que lo reconsideren?

Pero lo único que hacen es asentir y les cuesta tragar salivas.

Por supuesto- dice Shikamaru- debemos concentrarnos en eso.

Sienten que deberían abrazarlos para seguir en lo que estaban. Besarlos toda la noche. Y en privacidad. Pero no, vaya estupidez. Una satisfacción impulsiva de la cual se arrepentirán durante toda su vida.

Bueno, ya que estamos aquí- dice Ino- quizá deberíamos salir y disfrutar del festival.

Los chicos pusieron cara de pocos amigos. No los culpan.

Da igual- protesto Tenten- es una estúpida idea- Tenten por dentro desea ir a ese festival.

No, no- protesta Sai, las miro- en realidad parece una idea bastante buena. Probablemente nunca tendrán esta oportunidad de volver a experimentar este caos. Quizá deberíamos aprovecharlo, ¿no? - intento dar una sonrisa, pero luego luego parecía forzada.

Esta bien-dice Temari- si están seguros…

Por supuesto, estamos seguros. Será divertido- animo Naruto.

vamos- salieron de la limusina e intentaron abrirse paso entre la multitud. Compraron las entradas, dirigiéndose al campo. Allí las chicas abren la boca de par en par.

Nunca pudieron imaginar que miles de personas estén bailando a la vez. Es escenario que está a kilómetros de distancia y los componentes de los grupos parecían hormigas desde donde estaban ellos. Pero eso no les molestaban a las personas que se encuentran en su zona. Bailan como si estuvieran en primera fila, saltando al ritmo de la música, gritando como locos y, em general, pasándosela en grande.

Sonríen, en Konoha no tienen nada parecido. Estos sí que saben divertirse. Se alegraron por la decisión de salir del coche.

Esto es un poco desconcertante, ¿no? - grito Shikamaru lo mas que pudo a los demás. Es evidente que no comparte su entusiasmo como ellas. Pero son vampiros y mil quinientos años, suponen que están acostumbrados. Las chicas están preparadas de soltarse la melena y dejar de pensar en las cocas negativas y lanzarse a la pista de baile (o de hierba.)

Esta noche tiene que dejar su diferencia, por un lado, disfrutar de ellos mismos y de ese momento. Experimentar lo único de la vida. Quieren disfrutarlas.

¡Bailen! – Grito Sakura mientras las chicas brincaban y bailaban al son de la música. Ellos ponen cara de indiferencia. Sabían lo del código vampírico "un comportamiento no apropiado" para la futura realeza…

Aquí nadie los ve- ahora grito Ino- nunca se lo contaremos a nadie- cada una le agarro la mano y se pusieron a bailar a su alrededor, intentando a obligarlos a moverse. Al principio se quedaron quietos como una estatua, luego empezaron a mover la cabeza al ritmo de la música. Y después otras partes del cuerpo.

¡Yuju! - Gritaron las chicas mientras le dan un abrazo- sabíamos que lo harían.

Se ríen.

Y así bailaron. Saltaron. Dando vueltas. Bailaron juntos como desquiciados. Los miraban como locos. Pero a ellas no les importaban sentirlos juntos. Después de horas bailando a lo loco, se derrumbaron, cansados y riendo, sobre un lugar que estaba vacío.

¡Vaya! - grito Karui- ¡Ha sido muy divertido!

Jaja, te apoyo Karui- chillo Sakura- y mucho.

Los chicos se tumban en el suelo a su lado. Observando el cielo oscureciendo. Esa noche es hermosa, la luna esta baja y llena, de un color naranja. La temperatura es fresca, el cielo despejado y las estrellan con intensidad.

Llevamos ochenta años sin bailar- dice Neji- desde los locos años veinte.

¿De verdad? - se sorprendieron. Enconches, ¿en la fiesta? - pregunto Hinata.

Quisimos volver a bailar, con las que serian nuestras compañeras- hablo Sasuke- es ahí donde bailamos después de mucho tiempo con ustedes en la fiesta.

Bueno, es la segunda vez que bailan en casi mucho tiempo. ¿Se divirtieron? - pregunto divertida Temari

Muchísimo. Creo que deberíamos de esperar una o dos décadas para volver a internarlo- dice Sai.

Si, lo que ustedes digan- bromeo Tenten.

Venga muchachos, admítanlo. Se han divertido. Mueren por volver a haberlo- los intento persuadir Sakura.

De acuerdo, si lo queremos hacer- sonríe Naruto- cuando regresemos ni una palabra a nadie.

¡sí! - aceptaron gritando.

En ese momento empezó la canción "Paint It, Black", The Rolling Stones.

¡Esa canción es nuestra favorita! - gritaron las chicas volviendo a la pista con ellos a rastras.

Ellas tiraron de ellos y pronto volvieron a bailar y se sienten aliviadas de que ellos olviden de ser lo que son que estén felices disfrutando de su vida inmortal.

Horas desoyes a lo que parecieron minutos. El horizonte se ha puesto rosa con la luz dando la bienvenida al amanecer.

Creo que deberíamos irnos- anuncia Hinata- no queremos que nos atrape el sol.

¿Una canción más? – ruega Naruto- me encanta Three Days Grace.

Se ríen. Donde quedaron los aguados y aburridos vampiros.

Por nosotras bien. Tu eres el que se quemarse como salchicha- se burló.

Tienen razón vamos- volvieron a la limusina que todavía los estaba esperando después de toda la madrugada.

Nos la hemos pasado de maravilla- dijo Sasuke con una leve sonrisa- gracias chicas.

Por ustedes cualquier cosa- responden.

Volvieron al hotel y durmieron todo el día. Al despertar vieron que llovía a cantaros, ellos ya habían despertado.

Hola- saludan ellas.

Hola- responden.}

Eso sonó raro.

¿Creen que ya termino el festival? - pregunto Ino.

Oí a alguien decir que Three Days Grace era la actuación final, así que estamos seguros de que todo el mundo ya se ha marchado o bien está durmiendo- informo Chouji.

¿Entonces los ancestros podrían haber vuelto? - dijo Tenten.

Esperemos que sí. Pero debemos investigas- las miran

¿Y? ¿Qué estamos esperando? Vamos- dicen animadas.

Los chicos están más challados que lo natural. ¿Qué pasa?

Chicas. Necesitamos hablar- dice Naruto serio.

Les entro un miedo a saber que era lo que querían hablar. Si hablaban les dirán algo que ellas no quieren. Como estar enamorados de ellas. O que quieren que se conviertan en vampiras para estar con ellos. Y tendrán que elegir.

No quieren elegir. No quieren.

¿Y si se equivocan? ¿Si se dejan llevar por sus sentimientos y deciden hacer una estupidez, como ser vampiras para siempre? ¿Y si unos meses mas tarde empiezan a no llevarse bien como al principio? Y si es como esa pareja que todo es color de rosa al principio y con el pasar de los años ya no se "aman" la típica frase de "No eres tú, soy yo"

Tranquilícense, repitieron. Tranquilas. No saquen conclusiones.

¿Podemos hablar más tarde? - hablo Sakura- primero queremos ver el Santo Grial.

Vale.

Llegaron al pueblo y Shikamaru se detuvo en una puerta de una casa corriente.

¿Cómo saben que es aquí? - pregunto dudosa Temari- es como las que antes pasamos.

Esta tiene el signo de la Diosa-informa Shika- aquí viven.

Golpeo la puesta con cortos y largos sonidos como si fuera una clave. Un rato más tarde abrió. Una joven de cabello largo color negro, pálida y ojos afilados.

¿Puedo ayudarles- pregunta con un pequeño tono juguetón?

Hemos venido si podemos tener audiencia con Orochimaru- responde – ¿Puede?

¿Qué puede querer un vampiro de nuestra orden? – dice

Somos criaturas de la noche, mi señor. Sin embargo, tengo una gran necesidad que quizá me pueda ayudar a solucionar. Y deje le recuerdo que no es la primera vez que nuestras civilizaciones se han unido- dice.

Cierto -abre la puerta por completo- entren.

Una vez adentro y en una especie de sala, Shikamaru empieza a soltar toda la aventura por el cual estamos ahí.

Ya veo- dice Orochimaru- y crees que sabemos donde esta enterrado el Santo Grial.

Esperábamos que alguno de ustedes fuese tan amable de conducirnos hasta ahí- dice Naruto.

La mismísima Diosa nos eligió como guardianes del Grial- dice frio y cortante- nos tomamos muy serio nuestra tarea. Dejar que in ser impuro se acerque al cáliz sagrado sería una blasfemia.

Lo entendemos- habla Neji- Quizá un tributo a favor de la Diosa, la gran madre, los ara cambiar de opinión.

Este tipo frunce el ceño.

¿Te atreves a sobornarme, vampiro? - pregunta enfadado- Nuestra orden se basa en el amor, la naturaleza y la paz. No somos mercenarios.

Un tributo de un millón de libras- añade Chouji tranquilo. Las chicas que hasta ahora se mantuvieron calladas estaban por replicar, pero el señor Orochimaru no dejo.

Déjame…- trató de calmarse- déjenme consultarlo con la Diosa- dicho esto salió de la sala.

Eso es mucho dinero, chicos- tartamudeo Hinata.

Lo dijimos antes y lo decimos ahora- dice Sai- usted en valen eso y más.

No pudieron responder por la repentina llegada del señor.

Ella ha decidido concederles la solicitud, dado que sus misiones tienen como objetivo redimir la sangre de estas chicas arrancándole su inocencia.

Transmítanle mis mas sinceras gracias a ella- Dice Shikamaru.

Una ves que Chouji mostro el maletín de dinero. Este rápidamente nos llevo por un pasadizo secreto, llegaron a una reja, esta saca de su bolsillo una llave de oro. Y del otro lado hay otro pasadizo, lleno de telarañas y un poco más reducido.

La copa esta fijada a una piedra enorme y no se puede mover. Pero hemos preparado cristal mas puro para que lo rellenen- hablo el hombre- Por lo que se deben esperar al sábado por la noche para beberlo- anuncio.

Mierda.

Al llegar a la sala que entraron, estaba totalmente cubierta de oro: el suelo, paredes, techo, todo de oro. Y solo hay una copa. El Santo Grial. Está situado en el centro, fijado a una piedra tal como lo menciono Orochimaru. Es de oro y tiene joyas incrustadas.

El Grial- anuncio con la mano el ancestro.

Ellas los miran con emoción. Pero ellos no se ven en buenas condiciones, en realidad están sudando sangre, también les cuesta respirar.

¿están bien? - pregunto preocupada Sakura.

e

Estamos…bien- apenas y pudo decir Sai- ustedes…cojan la sangre.

Orochimaru saca los viales y se acerca al Grial. ellos ahogan un grito, ellas solo se quedan a su lao. De haber sabido eso, nunca permitirían que ellos viniesen. Miran como sumergen los viales en la copa y los llena con un líquido oscuro y carmesí. Luego los cierra le dio una a cada chica y después a los chicos.

Esperen, ellos no pueden… intento decirle que no lo acercara a ellos, esta Ino.

Estamos bien- responde Naruto mientras coge el de el- esta sellado.

Esta cosa no es frágil, ¿verdad? - pregunto Karui- no queremos cruzar toda Inglaterra de nuevo.

Este hecho de cristal es grueso y fuerte- contestó- de todas formas, le he dado uno a cada ellos, por si ocurre algún desafortunado incidente.

Genial- cada uno guardo su vial- ¿Entonces hemos acabado?

Venid, no podemos seguir aquí- los invito a salir Orochimaru.

Cuando salieron de aquel lugar ellos volvieron a estar bien.

Saltaron hacia ellos de alegría- **¡Lo hemos conseguido!** \- chillaron de alegría las chicas- **¡Volveremos a ser humanas!**

 **Pero… ¿Por qué los vampiros no parecen demasiado** contentos **?**

Hasta la próxima amados lectores.


	12. Chapter 12

🌙⭐ The Night ⭐🌙

~* Capítulo 12 *~

De regreso al limo nadie decía nada, las chicas mostraban felicidad, en cambio los chicos eran todo lo contrario, mostraban una mezcla de tristeza y enojo.

Estaban listos para volver a la habitación, pero sonó un teléfono.

Bueno- contesto Sasuke, ya que a el fue quien le sonó el teléfono.

Sasuke- se escucho del otro lado- necesito hablar contigo y los demás.

No estamos de humor Itachi- respondió frio.

Es urgente Sasuke- insistió- necesito hablar con ustedes ya.

De acuerdo- acepto- ahorita te regreso la llamada- colgó.

Chicas-ellas giraron para mirarlos- pueden esperarnos en la habitación, tenemos una asunto pendiente- dijo. Los demás se quedaron con una mirada pidiendo explicación.

Por supuesto- acepto Sakura- no tarden.

Los chicos pidieron una sala donde pudieran hablar en privacidad. Sasuke con rápidamente marca un numero y lo puso en alta voz.

Para que nos quieres Itachi- hablo Shikamaru una vez que contestaron- que es lo importante que tienes que decirnos.

Primero que nada; es que tienen que regresar inmediatamente a Konoha- esto ultimo con seriedad- los vampiros en su contra están muy cerca de hacer una rebelión.

¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos? - pregunto Chouji.

Tiene a mas tardar, pasado mañana- contesto-Ellos tienen excusas muy buenas, como ¿Dónde están? Y ¿Por qué no se han casado? Saben que pueden gobernar a menos que tenga Shikamaru una esposa y ustedes asumir su papel de príncipes, tienen por lo menos para casarse, mañana.

Genial – se quejó Naruto.

Hablando de casamientos- volvío a hablar Itachi- ¡Felicidades por la boda! - esto último lo dijo feliz.

Itachi, ¿de que estas hablando? - pregunto Neji.

¿Qué no lo saben? - dijo con tono burlón- Jajaja cuando llegue lo entenderán.

¡Itachi explícanos…- Sasuke exigió la respuesta, pero este muchacho ya les había cortado la comunicación. Sasuke intento volver a contactarlo, pero el ya no contesto las llamadas. Frustrado y molesto estrello el teléfono contra la pared.

¡Maldito seas Itachi! - exclamo.

Tranquilízate, Teme- intento tranquilizarlo Naruto- tendremos que volver ya.

Hay que ir por las chicas- sugirió Sai- y regresar.

Los chicos entraron a la habitación y prendieron las luces.

Chicas- llamo Naruto- ¿Dónde están?

Todos empezaron a buscarlas, por las habitaciones, los baños, la cocina, la sala y nada.

Incluso buscaron en todo el hotel, pero igual no encontraron nada. Se volvieron a juntar en la sala.

¿Alguien tendrá una idea de donde estén? - pregunto Shikamaru, los demás alzaron los hombros. Se sentaron en la sala para esperarlas, a lo mejor fueron a otro lado. Pero descartaron esa idea, ya que era de día y nunca saldrían de ahí. Entonces vieron las copas de sangre, y una hoja doblada a la mitad.

Sai es quien la coge.

" _ **Chicos, gracias por ayudarnos en la búsqueda para evitar la transformación, les agradecemos por eso y mucho más.**_

 _ **A nosotras no nos gusta las despedidas, y…además no queremos interferir en su relación con las que serán sus esposas. No se preocupen, no diremos nada de su mundo, ni de los cazadores, ni nada.**_

 _ **Es hora de que vuelvan a su mundo y nosotras al nuestro, fue muy agradable pasar tiempo con ustedes, y no se sientan mal por sus errores, de ellos se aprenden.**_

 _ **Que tengan una buena vida eterna.**_

 _ **Con amor…**_

 _ **Ino, Temari, Sakura, Hinata, Karui y Tenten "**_

Las manos le temblaron tanto que dejo caer la nota.

Ósea…que ellas- con voz entre cortada Naruto intento asimilar lo que acababa de leer- regresaron...sin nosotros.

Así parece Naruto- contesto triste Shikamaru- al menos ya no tengo remordimiento de que se quedaran como un monstruo como nosotros.

Es hora de irnos- hablo Neji- Itachi nos está esperando.

Si es lo mejor- dijo frio Chouji- nosotros regresaremos a nuestro mundo.

Pues si para estar con Ino, debo dejar la corona- dice decidido Sai- lo are.

Sasuke le dio un puñetazo- ¡Estás loco! ¡Como puedes decir semejante estupidez!

¡Dime lo que quieras Sasuke, pero yo a Ino la amo! - respondió de la misma manera- ¡Ni tú, ni el Circulo, me impedirá estar cerca de ella!

Tal vez ellos no, pero espera a que sea yo un rey Sai- pidió calmado Shikamaru- si no cumplimos los requisitos para gobernar, perderemos todo.

Sai les dio la espalda- piénsalo bien Sai- dijo Chouji- a veces hay que dejar lo que uno ama por lo que es correcto. Además, ella ya eligió, no quiere saber nada mas de nosotros.

Lo que dijo Chouji tiene razón, ella no lo ama, y no perdería lo único que tiene por un amor no correspondido.

Esta bien- los miro- hay que volver, no hay que perder más tiempo.

Emprendieron el vuelo de regreso a Konoha. Ya era de noche cuando llegaron ahí, e Itachi los estaba esperando.

Que bien que regresaron-saludo feliz y abrazo a su hermano- venga, vamos. Deben estar felices.

Por qué debemos estarlo- dice Naruto.

Hay personas que los esperan- se hizo a un lado para que ellos pasaran. Ellos felices por que a lo mejor ellas recapacitaron, estarán con ellos por toda la eternidad. Pero al abrir las puertas del salón se encontraron a seis chicas, sentadas en los sofás.

Llevamos tanto tiempo esperando su llegada- dijo una pelirroja con ojos rojos.

Karin- susurro Sasuke.

Eso es de mala educación-dijo otra pelirroja- deberíamos castigarlos, ¿no? Shermie.

Yo digo que si Tayuya- sonrió juguetona.

¿Qué hacen aquí? - inquirió Sai

Llegan tarde para nuestra boda- respondió Tayuya. Cuando escucharon esa oración se quedaron como piedra.

Es por eso por lo que no dije nada a través del teléfono- dice llegando Itachi- se celebrará mañana una vez que se oculte el sol.

¡Si!- chillo Shermie- al fin seremos compañeros, tal y como lo predijo mi señora- brinco a abrazar a Naruto- seré la mejor princesa.

Entonces… ¿Quién será mi esposa? - pregunto Shikamaru preocupado, por la compañera elegida por su Señora. No quería ni a Tayuya o Shermie. Eran muy materialistas- _**Chizuru**_ \- ella lo miro- _**Ella será tu esposa.**_

" _ **Bueno al menos esa la mas calmada y tranquila de todas",**_ pensó- Esta bien, pero aún falta nuestra ropa para mañana- dijo tratando de ganar más tiempo.

No te preocupes por eso querido- contesto Shermie- ya está todo listo.

Por el momento ustedes vayan a descansar- sugirió Itachi- aún son humanas y queremos que estén muy hermosas para mañana.

Eso es una buena idea Itachi- dijo King.

Karin los miro con un gran pesar, como si les daba una disculpa por haber perdido una persona especial, e igualmente le dio esa mirada Chizuru. **"Lo siento".**

Kakashi- llamo Shikamaru.

¿Qué se le ofrece amo? - reverencio.

Investiga si nuestras compañeras ya llegaron a su casa-ordeno.

Pero ellas acaban de irse- respondió.

Las populares no- Itachi se sorprendió al confirmar quienes era.

Shika será mejor que las dejes, ella ya no es tu compañera- intento razonar con él.

Hasta que no se tome el Grial, no dejara de hacerlo- contesto serio- además ellas no se despidieron adecuadamente, y solo nos dejaron esta nota- se la mostro- quiero asegurarme de que están bien.

A si será- acato- con su permiso.

Shikamaru, ellas nos dijeron que ya no nos metiéramos con ellas- intento razonar Neji.

Solo quiero cerciorarme- dijo.

Bueno, yo tengo unas cosas que atender con el ejercito- dice Itachi- nos vemos después.

Una copa mis señores- informo un sirviente que entro cuando Itachi se fue.

Gracias- cada uno tomo una copa.

Mañana será el día más largo de nuestra eternidad- hablo Sasuke sin mucho ánimo.

Estoy contigo, Teme- apoyo Naruto- nunca me había sentido tan desanimado y triste en mi inmortalidad.

Así es la vida, tiene uno que arriesgar lo que tiene por el bien- dijo Sai, reflexionando lo que Chouji le dijo.

Salud- dicen a coro y chocando las copas.

El sol se escondía entre las montañas, los grillos cantaban anunciando la noche. Los sirvientes del próximo Rey y príncipes preparaban la ceremonia que se llevara a cabo en la noche. Los chicos se preparaban para estar ligados a las que serán sus compañeras por toda la eternidad.

Listos para su ceremonia- anuncio su llegada Itachi a la habitación donde se preparaban.

Por supuesto Itachi- sonrió Naruto. Lo desconcertó, ayer estaba super triste y ahora… estaba como nuevo.

¿Pensé que ya no se casaría? - pregunto.

Por que pensaste esto, claro que lo aremos- ahora fue turno de Shikamaru de estar feliz. Ayer ellos se mostraban como si en verdad estuvieran muertos en vida, su esencia se esfumo. Pero ahora están radiantes y felices por la ceremonia.

De acuerdo- acepto la respuesta de Shika sin mucha creencia. Algo de esas muchachas los había cautivado a ellos. Pero ya no pensó nada, tenía que centrarse en la boda.

Muy bien los espero en la entrada del jardín- salió de la habitación para ir al de las novias. Toco la puerta, un _**"Adelante"**_ se escucho y entro. Las chicas se ayudaban entre ellas para estar perfectas para el día más importante de sus vidas, bueno… eso es lo que se ven de todas excepto Chizuru y Karin. Se encontraba una en el tocador mirándose fijamente y la otra mirando el ramo que tenia en sus manos. Las demás chillaban, gritaban y bailaban. Se notaba la felicidad.

Chicas- llamo Itachi- ¿Están listas?

Claro que si Itachi- respondió con entusiasmo Tayuya.

En un momento subirá una sirvienta para venir por ustedes – informo.

Gracias – dijo y volvió a lo que estaba haciendo.

Que aremos con ellas- se escucho la voz de una chica. Hinata entreabrió los ojos y vio una melena castaña, como un caramelo.

Tenemos que esperar - dijo la persona que estaba dándole la cara a ella, un hombre. era el mismo joven que ataco a Satanás, pero esta chica era otra.

Entonces tenemos que esperar a que den la media noche-hablo la pequeña- inyectarles esto- mostro el recipiente del Grial- y luego entregárselas a esos vampiros.

Hinata imagino que a Naruto y los demás.

No, serán otros vampiros, ese era el trato- es ahí donde le invadió el pánico a Hinata. ¿Qué otros vampiros las querrá?

Entonces por que no les sacamos información- el joven peliblanco salió de la habitación claramente fastidiado por platicar con ella, detrás de él la joven gritaba cosas, de cómo se desharía de ellas.

Hinata intento mover su cuerpo, sintió sus muñecas amarradas por grilletes, intento con su superfuersa romperlos, pero sentía completamente pesado el cuerpo. Observo la habitación. Estaba totalmente cerrada, no había ventanas, y solo había una puerta, parecía calabozos. Las chicas estaban a su lado e igual estaban amarradas de las muñecas y pies, todas inconscientes.

Sakura, Tenten, Ino- llamo, ellas estaban a su derecha- Temari, Karui, despierten- giro a su izquierda.

Mmm ¿Qué paso? - despertó Ino- porque me duele las muñecas.

No lo sé- contesto.

Vaya parecen que ya despertaron neófitas- giraron sus miradas a donde provenía la voz. Era el cazador. " _ **K**_ ". Junto a su compañera. _**Kula.**_

¿Por qué nos tienen aquí?-exigió Temari.

Alguien nos dio su localización- contesto la chica.

¡Déjenos ir!- grito Sakura.

Tenemos una parte que cumplir- dijo Kula.

Y la cumpliremos- hablo K- es un precio a pagar.

¿De que hablan?- Inquirió Tenten.

 _ **Es solo que su destino ya esta escrito**_ \- respondió- _**con un final para nada feliz**_ \- sonrió malévolo.

 _ **Lamento mucho la demora, tuve contratiempos, pero ya regrese. Mañana publicare quizá el final.**_

 _ **Hasta mañana, mis amados lectores.**_

 _ **Me inspire en la canción "Let Me Go" de Chad & Avril**_


	13. Chapter 13

Antes que nada, escuchen las canciones, así como lo indican, para que se imaginen como yo la historia, todavía más. Estas son: **Korn – Insane,** **Melanie Martinez - Training Wheels, y Don't Fear the Reaper - Blue Oster Culto.** Esta última canción la tenia preparada para este Fic. Disfrútenla.

🌙⭐ The Night ⭐🌙

~* Capítulo 13 *~

 _ **Korn – Insane**_

Las chicas no cabían del asombro por lo que escucharon.

¡¿Qué?!- exclamaron.

No se preocupen- dijo Kula- no dolerá, eso pienso, jaja.

Están locos-dijo con recelo Karui.

No querida, solo queremos deshacernos de los demonios que habitan este mundo- contesto de la misma forma.

Pero ellos no han hecho nada grave, han sobrevivido como pueden sin atacar como monstruo- grito Sakura- ellos viven lo más humanamente posible.

¡A la mierda con ser humano, ellos no lo son! - grito- ¡Así como ustedes, no lo son!

Claro que no lo somos, fuimos mordidas por accidente- susurro Tenten- por ese accidente nos convertimos en esto.

Ni con sus cuentos preparados se librarán del destino- dijo K.

Pues no importa, pues ellos vendrán a buscarnos- grito con alegría Temari.

¿Quién? - dice K- ¿sus queridos vampiros? - ellas asintieron con felicidad- ellos se están preparando para su boda.

¿Boda? ¿Matrimonio? ¿Cómo es eso posible? Si antes habían demostrado y hasta besado, pensaron que se habían enamorado, pero no es así. Un nudo en la garganta se formaba, sin poder hablar.

Eso no… eso no es cierto- Dijo entrecortada Hinata- ¡Mienten!

¡Claro que no! - respondió Kula.

No les creo- dice con dureza Ino.

No me importa si nos creen o no-dice- justo mientras nosotros tenemos esta conversación ellos están dando el si- sonrió.

Bajaron la cabeza, los cazadores pensaron que se darían por vencidas. Pero alzaron la mirada, sus ojos estaban de color rojo sangre- ¡Ahh! - la ira, tristeza, desesperación, surgió desde el interior de las jóvenes novata, convirtiéndose en un rugido. Que rompieron con facilidad lo que les impedía moverse. Kula que tenia el cabello de color caramelo, cambio a color azul. De sus manos salió hielo y las de K salían fuego.

No podrán salir- advirtió K.

Nos vale una mierda- gruño Karui. Sin que ellos lo previnieran Karui golpeo a Kula estampándola contra la pared. Ino y Tenten se fueron contra K, él saco fuego de sus manos, ellas esquivaron el fuego, interceptando a ambos lados de él dándole un puñetazo. Son rápidas letales, nada las detendrá. Sakura y Hinata ayudaron a Karui sometiéndola. Temari tenia listo los grilletes para ellos, primero le puso a K, intento hacerlo liquido con su fuego. Ino mordisqueo ambas muñecas. Los gritos de K llamaron la atención de mas cazadores, pues la alarma empezó a sonar.

Espero que con eso mueras- dijo con veneno.

Sakura, Hinata y Karui acercaban a Kula para encadenarla y Hinata fui quien mordisqueo las de ella.

Sakura se acercó a Kula y la tomo por el cabello- ¿Quién les dijo que nos secuestraran? ¿Eh?, ¡Dime!

No…no te diré…- Sakura no estaba de buenas, se acercó a su cuello y le arranco un pedazo de su carne- dime o seguiré arrancándote parte por parte.

No… ell…-no pudo terminar la frase porque quedo inconsciente al perder sangre.

Sakura, no importa, debemos irnos ya- insistió Ino.

Vámonos-dijo Tenten- tenemos que impedir esa boda- Hinata esculco a ambos cazadores para encontrar el Grial. Y los encontró.

Subieron las escaleras dando un pasillo, ahí ya los esperaban cientos de cazadores.

Esto no se quedará así- las chicas estaban más tranquilas y confiadas.

 _Melanie Martinez - Training Wheels_

Los jóvenes vampiros se encontraban ya en el altar, esperando a las novias. Itachi se encontraba en la terraza de la parte alta del castillo, dando la vista al jardín donde se lleva a cabo la boda. Kakashi aun no regresaba de su búsqueda de las chicas, así que quedaba solo.

La música empezó a sonar, dando señal que las novias estaban por empezar.

 **Riding down, riding down** / Pedaleando, pedaleando

 **My hand on your seat** / Mis manos en tu asiento

 **The whole way round** / Todo el camino

 **I carry band-aids on me now** / Ahora llevo curitas por si tus

 **For when your soft hands hit the jagged ground** / Para cuando tus suaves manos golpeen el áspero suelo

 **Wheels aren't even touching the ground** / Las ruedas ni siquiera tocan el suelo

 **Scared to take them off but they're so worn out** / Miedo de quitarlos, pero están tan gastados

 **Promise I won't push you straight to the dirt** / Prometo no empujarte a la suciedad

 **If you promise me you'll take them off first** / Si me prometes que las quitaras primera

La primera en verse fue Shermie con un despampanante vestido estilo sirena y su ramo de lilas. King con un vestido sencillo estilo imperial, con un ramo de azaleas. Mai tenía un vestido estilo gala, con su ramo de claveles. Karin con un vestido estilo tipo A con su ramo de lirios. Tayuya con su vestido corto con su ramo de azucenas. Y, por último; Chizuru digna reina en la que se convertiría tenía puesto un vestido estilo princesa, con la corona que la destaca como suprema monarca, con su ramo de rosas. A diferencia de las demás, Karin y Chizuru no mostraban felicidad. Lo cual no debía ser así, ya que una boda debe ser el día mas feliz de su vida.

 **I love everything you** **do** / Amo todo lo que haces

 **When you call me fucking dumb for the stupid shit I do** / Cuando me llamas jodida tonta por las estúpidas mierdas que hago

 **Wanna ride my bike with you** / Quiero montar mi bicicleta contigo

 **Fully undressed, no training wheels left for you** / Desnuda por las calles, sin rueditas de entrenamiento para ti

 **I'll pull them off for you** / las quitare por ti

 **I love everything you do** / Amo todo lo que haces

 **When you call me fucking dumb for the stupid shit I do** / Cuando me llamas jodida tonta por las estúpidas mierdas que hago

 **Wanna ride my bike with you** / Quiero montar mi bicicleta contigo

 **Fully undressed, no training wheels left for** you / Desnuda por las calles, sin rueditas de entrenamiento para ti

 **I'll pull them off for you** / las quitare por ti

 _ **Tanto a Karin y Chizuru les calaba mucho las palabras de la canción.**_

 **Letting go, letting go** / Dejándonos llevar, dejándonos llevar

 **Telling you things you already know** / Diciéndote las cosas que ya sabes

 **I explode, I explode** / Exploto, exploto

 **Asking you where you want us to go** / Preguntando donde quieres que vayamos

 **You've been riding two wheelers all your life** / Has andado en dos ruedas toda tu vida

 **It's not like I'm asking to be your wife** / No es como si estuviera preguntando ser tu esposa

 **I wanna make you mine, but that's hard to say** / Quiero hacerte mío, pero es difícil de decir

 **Is this coming off in a cheesy way?** / ¿Esto no está sonando de una manera cursi?

 _ **Ellas no debían estar ahí.**_

 **I love everything you do** / Amo todo lo que haces

 **When you call me fucking dumb for the stupid shit I do** / Cuando me llamas jodida tonta por las estúpidas mierdas que hago

 **Wanna ride my bike with you** / Quiero montar mi bicicleta contigo

 **Fully undressed, no training wheels left for you** / Desnuda por las calles, sin rueditas de entrenamiento para ti

 **I'll pull them off for you** / las quitare por ti

 _ **Pensaron que serían felices con las personas que las amaría. Pero las cosas se dieron por una razón.**_

 **I love everything you do** / Amo todo lo que haces

 **When you call me fucking dumb for the stupid shit I do** / Cuando me llamas jodida tonta por las estúpidas mierdas que hago

 **Wanna ride my bike with you** / Quiero montar mi bicicleta contigo

 **Fully undressed, no training wheels left for you** / Desnuda por las calles, sin rueditas de entrenamiento para ti

 **I'll pull them off for you** / las quitare por ti

 **(Love everything you do)** / (Amo todo lo que haces)

 **(Let me ride my bike with you** ) / (Quiero manejar mi bicicleta contigo)

 **(No training wheels left for you** ) / (Sin ruedas de entrenamiento por ti)

 _ **Tal vez… tal vez y ellos no estaban hechos para ellas, pero las demás estaban aferradas por algo que se les dio y no lo quieren soltar.**_

 **I love everything you do** / Amo todo lo que haces

 **When you call me fucking dumb for the stupid shit I do** / Cuando me llamas jodida tonta por las estúpidas mierdas que hago

 **Wanna ride my bike with you** / Quiero montar mi bicicleta contigo

 **Fully undressed, no training wheels left for you** / Desnuda por las calles, sin rueditas de entrenamiento para ti

 **I'll pull them off for you** / las quitare por ti

 **I love everything you do** / Amo todo lo que haces

 **When you call me fucking dumb for the stupid shit I do** / Cuando me llamas jodida tonta por las estúpidas mierdas que hago

 **Wanna ride my bike with you /** Quiero montar mi bicicleta contigo

 **Fully undressed, no training wheels left for you** / Desnuda por las calles, sin rueditas de entrenamiento para ti

 **I'll pull them off for you** / las quitare por ti

 _ **No sabían que hacer.**_

Ellos ayudaron a sus compañeras a subir los escalones.

Hermanos míos- empezó a hablar el padre- hoy estamos reunidos para unir a estas parejas por toda la eternidad- señalo- Además de lamentar la muerte de nuestra querida señora Satanás. El siguiente en la línea sucesora será Shikamaru Nara y su futura esposa Chizuru Kagura.

Todos gritaron de júbilo.

Es por eso por lo que celebraremos doble- continuo- ¡El matrimonio de los príncipes y el Reyes!

Todos aplaudieron gritando " _ **Larga vida a los reyes**_ ".

El padre dio a cada uno una copa de sangre- Cada copa contiene la sangre de su compañero- fue junto a la pareja de SasuKari junto las copas y las amarro con un hilo negro- esto representa la unión irrompible.

A cada pareja le hizo lo mismo.

Itachi estaba más que feliz por la ceremonia, lleno de felicidad por su hermano menor. Mientras observaba a Sasuke. Le llamo la atención a donde Tayuya miraba, siguió la mirada a uno de los guardias. Volvió a mirar a Tayuya e hizo un movimiento de cabeza. Como confirmando algo. El guardia salió. E Itachi lo sigo.

Ella ha dado la señal- hablo el guardia a través del teléfono. Segundos después su rostro cambio a asombro- ¿Cómo que escaparon? - Itachi le dio mala espina eso- Tengo que avisar a la señorita Tayuya- colgó el teléfono.

Al tan siquiera entrar otra vez al jardín Itachi lo dejo vulnerable dejando muy peligrosamente cerca un trozo de madera enzima donde se ubica el corazón- Ahora empieza a hablar- ordeno.

Don't Fear the Reaper - Blue Oster Culto

¡Una vez que beban la sangre del otro serán solo uno! - grito el padre- Bébanlo.

¡Malditas populares! - susurro Ino. Las chicas escucharon aquellas palabras, llegando a la terraza donde hace un momento Itachi estaba.

Enfrente de ellas los hombres que apenas se dieron cuenta que amaban, se estaban casando y no mostraban tristeza o depresión. No. Mostraba felicidad. Tal ves ellas pensaron mal y ellas fueron las que terminaron enamorándose. Los sentimientos que tenían hacen un momento desparecieron, y fueron remplazados por decepción.

Vámonos- dijo firme Temari, las demás estuvieron de acuerdo.

 **All our times have come, /** Todos nuestros tiempos han venido,  
 **Here but now they're gone.** / Aquí pero ahora se han ido.

 **Seasons don't fear the reaper,** / Las estaciones no le temen a la muerte,  
 **Nor do the wind, /** Ni el viento, **  
The sun or the rain /** El sol o la lluvia

Sin mirar atrás, se fueron.

Karin miro la terraza y le llamo la atención una cabellera rosada. Regreso la mirada a la copa viendo su reflejo en la sangra de Sasuke. No. Ella no le aria esto a sus amigas. Ella se dio cuenta que ellos quedaron abrumados por ellas. Sus amigas son las que deben ocupar este lugar. Les enseñara todo. Todo. Para que sean las monarcas y compañeras perfectas.

 **So come on baby, (don't fear the reaper) /** Así que vamos bebé, (no temas a la muerte)  
 **Take my hand (don't fear the reaper)** / Toma mi mano (no temas a la muerte) **  
We'll be able to fly, (don't fear the reaper) /** Podremos volar, (no temas a la muerte)  
 **Cause baby, I'm your man... /** Porque, nena, yo soy tu hombre… **  
Baby, I'm your man... /** Nena, soy tu hombre… 

¡No! - grito Karin soltando la copa, tirando la sangre y manchándose el vestido- Me opongo a esto- se arranco el tocado del cabello.

¡Karin! - exclamo Shermie- ¿Qué haces?

Todo esto esta mal- dijo- yo no les puedo hacer esto- saco una bolsa, saco un puño de hojas y se los esparció a Sasuke. Este empezó a quejarse.

Mi cabeza -dice- ¿Qué sucedió?

Perdóname Sasuke- hablo Karin- ve a buscar a Sakura- se acerco a cada uno de los chicos y esparció las hojas para que reaccionara.

¿Qué está pasando? - inquirió Neji.

Rápido no hay tiempo- exigió Chizuru- busquen a las chicas corren peligro.

¿De qué están hablando? - pregunto extrañado Shikamaru.

¡No se atrevan a abrir esa maldita boca! - exclamo Tayuya- ¡¿Que no quieren una inmortalidad, llena de lujo y poder?! ¡Gobernar a los humanos y a quien sea!

¡Bajo esas condiciones, no! - respondió Chizuru- ¡Siempre estoy por debajo de ustedes, haciendo lo que ustedes me plazcan, pero esta vez no! - dijo con coraje- ¡Esta vez quiero hacer lo correcto, ellos no nos para nosotras, son para aquellas amigas de Karin!

¡Te volviste loca! - grito Shermie.

Ellas le dieron la localización a los cazadores de donde se encontraría- confeso Karin- una vez que bebiéramos la sangre, ella daría la orden de que inyectaran el Grial y se las dieran a unos vampiros para…- no termino de decir.

¿Para qué, Karin? - pregunto Neji, no contesto.

¡¿Para que Karin?!- exclamo Naruto.

 **Valentine - is done, /** San Valentin - ha pasado **  
Here but now - they're gone.** / Aquí y ahora - se han ido **  
Romeo and Juliet, /** Romeo y Julieta,  
 **Are together in eternity (Romeo and Juliet)** / Estan juntos en la eternidad (Romeo y Julieta) **  
40,000 men and women everyday (like Romeo and Juliet) /** 40,000 hombres y mujeres diariamente (como Romeo y Julieta) **  
Another 40,000 everyday (we can be like they are) /** Otros 40,000 diariamente (Podemos ser como son ellos)

Asesinarlas, bebiendo su sangre- dijo Itachi entrando.

Se escucharon el sonido de caballos alejándose. Todos salieron a ver qué pasaba. Se visualizaba unos caballos adentrándose al bosque, detrás de ellos varios hombres corrían para alcanzarlos.

¡Rápido! - dijo Karin- ¡Sálvenlas! - imploro.

Los chicos no perdieron el tiempo y corrieron a por ellas. Así que ellas fueron por ellos. Ya no entendían, pero una vez que las salven de estos hablarían.

Las chicas querían escapar de todo, preferirían morir, ahora saben lo que sintieron ellos al no ser correspondido. Limpiaban sus lagrimas de sangre. El sonido de un caballo las saco de su dolor. Al mirar atrás se dieron cuenta que estaban siendo perseguidas. Hicieron que el caballo cabalgara mas rápido, y lo lograron. Llegaron hasta donde el camino daba, que era un acantilado. Se detuvieron

 **So come on baby (don't fear the reaper) /** Así que ven bebé (no temas a la muerte)  
 **Take my hand (don't fear the reaper) /** Toma mi mano (no temas a la muerte) **  
We'll be able to fly (don't fear the reaper) /** Podremos volar, (no temas a la muerte)  
 **Cause baby, I'm your man... /** Porque, nena, yo soy tu hombre… **  
Baby, I'm your man... /** Nena, soy tu hombre… **  
**

_**Ding dong 12:00**_

El sonido de la media noche se hizo presente. Hinata le lanzo a cada uno el frasco del Grial.

Ellos no nos amaron, duele- dijo Hinata- no quiero verlo.

Esta es la mejor opción- hablo Tenten- es mejor.

Volver a ser como era antes- dice Karui.

No sabia que el amor doliera tanto- susurro Sakura.

Todas tomaron la sangre que purificaría su sangre. Sintieron arder completamente su cuerpo, como si estuvieran en llamas. El dolor que sienten es indescriptible. No se dieron cuenta que un vampiro la tiro fuego al suelo espantando a los caballos, ellas concentradas en su dolor físico y mental, no trataron de calmar al animal, y junto con el... cayeron por el acantilado.

Los chicos al ver lo ocurrido, mataron a todos por la furia. Y se lanzaron al vacío.

Ellas vieron que fueron en su rescate, se lamentaron que hicieran eso, ahora morirán. Les sonrieron.

 **Love of two is one /** El amor de los dos es un **  
****Here but now they're gone /** Aquí pero ahora se han ido **  
****Came the last night of sadness /** Llegó la última noche de tristeza **  
****And it was clear she couldn't go on /** Y estaba claro que no podía seguir **  
****Then the door was open and the wind appeared /** A continuación, la puerta estaba abierta y apareció el viento **  
****The candles blew then disappeared /** Las velas sopló luego desapareció **  
****The curtains flew then he appeared...saying don't be afraid /** Las cortinas volaron a continuación, se presentó diciendo ... no tengas miedo **  
****Come on baby...and she had no fear /** Come on baby ... y ella no tenía miedo **  
****And she ran to him...then they started to fly /** Y ella corrió hacia él ... y luego comenzaron a volar **  
****They looked backward and said goodby...she had become like they are /** Miraron hacia atrás y dijeron adios… ella se había convertido en lo que eran ellos  
 **She had taken his hand...she had become like they are /** Cogio su mano… ella se había convertido en lo que eran ellos. **  
** **Come on baby...don't fear the reaper /** Vamos, bebé… no temas a la muerte.

Ellos intentaron despertarlas. La desesperación por no perderlas incrementaba. Ya las perdieron una vez, no quieren volver a sentir eso. Unas cuantas gotas anunciaban la tormenta. Todas las personas que asistieron a la fiesta se asomaron por el acantilado. Karin no podía creer lo que estaba mirando, sus amigas. Las que siempre apoyo y cuido, estaban en los brazos de sus amados… muertas.

Las piernas le temblaron, no soporto estar mas tiempo parada, callo hincada llorando por ellas.

¡Despierten! - imploro Sai. Sin perder tiempo, mordió su muñeca extrayendo su sangre y junto su boca con la de ella, traspasando la sangre. Los demás captaron la idea he intercambiaron la sangre.

Imploraban que funcionara su plan. Pues no podían seguir la _**eternidad din ellas.**_  
*

 _ **Gracias por leer mi hermosa historia de "The Night", es hora de seguir con" El Virus". Me gustaría saber qué es lo que amaron de este capítulo. me agrada saber que es lo que les gusto mucho. Sin ustedes y sus lindos comentarios, no seguiría con mis Fics. Un gran beso y abrazo a todas mis seguidoras.**_

 _ **PS: no se me enojen, abra epilogo.**_


	14. Epilogo

🌙⭐ The Night ⭐🌙

~* Epilogo *~

¡Se abre la sesión! - llamo la atención un integrante del Cirulo superior. Todos del Circulo inferior guardaron silencio tomaron su lugar correspondiente- Estamos aquí por el asunto del siguiente en la línea sucesoria, que es Shikamaru Nara.

Se escucharon los susurro.

Ese jovencito no es apto para ser el siguiente líder- hablo un pálido de ojos como serpiente y cabello negro.

Orochimaru, no seas tan duro- le contesto un hombre de cabello blanco con unas franjas rojas atravesando los ojos en vertical- Ellos deben lidiar con el dolor por la muerte de nuestra señora Satanás, ella era como una madre para ellos.

Claro, que para ti es fácil decirlo, Jiraiya - Orochimaru cruzo los brazos- sobre todo tu, por cierta apreciación.

¡Silencio!- grito un pelinegra con ojos rojos- Eso no viene al caso. Estamos aquí para decidir si Shikamaru será o no el Rey.

Kurenai, ni siquiera ellos se han casado, no tiene estable a una compañera de sangre- excuso Orochimaru.

Ese es otro punto que tratar-intervino el líder del circulo- Satanás ya tenía elegida a las compañeras de estos muchachos, pero un error de ellos complicaron las cosas.

¡Que!- exclamo el pálido- Esos son puntos en su contra, como futuros monarcas eso no debió pasar.

Pero como futuros monarca, supieron como arreglarlo- se escuchó una voz. Todos voltearon a la entrada y vieron la aparición del jefe del ejército, Itachi- Tanto fue, que se enamoraron de ellas.

¡¿Mucho?!- Itachi miro de mala manera- No podemos aceptar a unas simples humanas.

Tampoco es que las elegidas por Satanás sean dignas- arrugo su frente Itachi- ellas se aliaron con los cazadores, y casi ponen en peligro nuestras vidas.

Todos los del circulo mostraron asombro.  
¡Mentira!-se levantó de su asiento- ¡Eso es condena!

Eso mismo pensé- contesto.

Dime Itachi- este miro al hombre de cabellos y ojos negros, con un cigarrillo.

Si Asuma-sama- respondió.

Y esas muchachas de las que el mundo vampírico habla, ¿dónde están?- se inclinó.

En un momento estarán con nosotros- sonrió.  
De acuerdo- dijo.

En el caso de las otras jovencitas-hablo Kurenai- háganlas pasar- ordeno a los guardias.

Las populares entraron escoltadas por los guardias, Tayuya y Shermie eran las que estaban sujetas, por su comportamiento agresivo.

Mai y Chizuru Kagura, Tayuya, King, Shermie Sakazaki y Karin - nombro Kurenai- ustedes eran las elegidas por Satanás para ser las compañeras de sus vástagos.

Exacto Kurenai-sama, pero todo cambio hasta que esas estúpidas se metieron con ellos- dijo con veneno Tayuya- de no ser por esa fiesta nosotras...

¿Cuál fiesta?- cuestiono Kurenai.

Unos humanos realizaron una fiesta en el castillo de los chicos - Explico King- Los chicos dijeron que nos encontraríamos ahí, para que fuera más divertido, les dijimos que seriamos el centro de atención, pues no nos conocíamos. Pero las que más llamaron atención fueron esas...

Un insulto más y no me contendré en golpear ese lindo rostro- Advirtió Karin al ver que intentaba ofender a sus amigas.

Esas... mujeres fueron las que más llamaron la atención - Continuo King - Era obvio que ellos se confundieron, he hicieron un espectáculo y bailaron con ellas. al terminar desaparecieron y todo era un caos, porque ellos las mordieron en público. las buscamos por todo el castillo, los encontramos en el jardín, con ellas sonrientes al ver que fueron marcadas por ser las compañeras de los hijos de Satanás...

Eso no es cierto- interrumpió Karin- ellas solo deseaban divertirse esa noche, ya que era su graduación...

Deja de defenderlas Karin- ahora fue el turno de King- si de verdad las considerabas amigas, hubieras intervenido desde el principio.

Eso fue porque ellas apenas procesaban la información de este mundo y no querían ser vampiresas- contradijo- ellas solo querían volver a la normalidad.

Pero aun así aceptaste el plan de los cazadores...- callo abruptamente Shermie al darse cuenta de lo que dijo. Karin solo bajo la cabeza, tenía razón.

Con eso demuestran que participaron en el secuestro de las muchachas- dijo duramente Jiraiya.

Claro que no- apresuro a decir Shermie- es solo que me ...

¡Verdad!- confeso Chizuru- Todo es verdad...- todos se quedaron mirándola, sus amigas y hermana mal, Karin con angustia y los mayores con seriedad- La alianza con los cazadores y casi la muerte de las otras chicas, todo es verdad. Incluido el hechizo que le pusimos a la sangre de los chicos.

¡Cállate! - grito su hermana Mai, al ver que las miraban bajo la mirada- aras que nos condenen - dijo entre dientes

Eso no lo dijeron- dijo curioso Jiraiya-Así que por esa razón esta señorita- señalo a Karin- Roseo esas plantas a mis muchachos.

Eso es verdad- admitió Karin- En un intento de enmendar mi error.

Y es por eso que te debemos una- miraron a la entrada para ver a Shikamaru y Temari agarrada de su brazo, ambos portaban coronas. Detrás de ellos venían los demás con sus respectivas parejas. Venían vestidos con ropa fina combinando la época y la actualidad. Todos en la cámara que se encontraban se levantaron para reverenciar a los monarcas, aun si no los declaraban como tal, era una muestra de respeto a la realeza.

Nosotras te debemos la vida, Karin- sonrió Sakura.

Joven Shikamaru- hablo Asuma- Tengo entendido que esta niña es quien usted se enamoró.

Así es Asuma-sama- respondió- Ella es Temari No Sabaku, próximamente Nara.

Y también es humana, ¿cierto?- inquirió.

Ehh si -respondió dudoso - Ella es humana...bueno...técnicamente es humana.  
Pero tampoco soy una vampira- dijo Temari. La respuesta confundió a todos.

¿Explíquense? - dice Orochimaru.

Nosotras tomamos el Grial para volver a ser humanas, pero mientras duraba el re-vertimiento de esto. caímos a un acantilado- hablo Hinata.

Cuando chocaron con las rocas, les dimos de nuestra sangre y volvimos al proceso de transformación de humano a vampiro- continuo Naruto- Ellas estaban inconscientes todo lo que duro la transformación. Cuando se les dio el otro Grial, hubo una combinación. Y es así como se volvieron Hibridas- No sabían que reacción hacer al escuchar tal historia.

¿Hibridas? Nunca en su vida pensaron esa posibilidad. Como seria llevar la vida de un Hibrido, vivirá eternamente, comerá sangre o comida humana, como será que morirá. Miles de preguntas se formaban en la cabeza del Circulo.

Eso...cómo es posible-articulo Asuma- eso nunca lo he escuchado.

Hasta ahora hemos descubierto que son tolerantes a la luz del sol, es como si no fueran vampiros- agrego Neji.

Y podemos comer normal- continuo Karui.

Tenemos la velocidad y fuerza de un vampiro-dice Sakura.

¡Aun así!- dijo Orochimaru- No son dignas de ellos, en especial tu- miro a Temari- Ella no es digna de poseer esa corona encima de su cabeza. No será llamada Reina de los vampiros.

Lo último lo dijo con repulsión, como si ellas fueran la peor escoria del mundo.

Escoge bien esas palabras Orochimaru- amenazo Sasuke- No será que ayudaste también a ellas -Señalo con la cabeza a las populares - Para que se encontraran con los cazadores- Orochimaru se quedó callado.

Eso es cierto, Chizuru- Jiraiya pregunto a la que hasta ahora había confesado todo.

Si, es verdad-soltó- Orochimaru-sama ayudo con eso.

Bueno...-hablo Asuma- dejaremos a votación estos problemas.

Si- dijeron a coro.

Quien está de acuerdo con que estas jóvenes- señalo a las chicas- sean las compañeras de los vástagos de la señora Satanás.

Asuma, Kurenai y Jiraiya y la mayoría del Círculo levantaron a favor de ellas, excepto Orochimaru, por supuesto.

¿Porque estas en contra, Orochimaru?- pregunto Kurenai con sarcasmo.

¿Ellas que han hecho por nosotros?- exigió. Las chicas en vez de estar nerviosas o preocupadas, se mostraba muy calmadas.

Ellas dejaron en ruinas la organización de los cazadores- reveló Chouji.

¿Enserio? - se asombraron.

Si y no solo eso, también derrotamos a los cazadores más reconocidos K y Kula- dijo Sakura.

¡Vaya que maravillosa noticia! - exclamó Jiraiya con orgullo - Estas muchachas son sorprendentes.

Entonces está decidido-hablo Asuma -Las jovencitas, serán aceptadas, como una adquisición rara y exótica. Ya que nunca he visto esta rara especie. Serán la nueva reinas y princesas del mundo vampírico.

Mientras tanto Shermie, Tayuya, Mai, King serán castigadas a ir a los calabozos más profundo de la organización por apoderarse del imperio y aliarse con nuestros enemigos por toda su vida. Chizuru y Karin serán castigadas a un rango menor dado que reconociendo su error y enmendarlo, solo tendrán 1 año en los calabozos y 2 años en servicio a nosotros los vampiros...

Espere - intervino Temari - quisiera que ellas no fueran involucradas a tales castigos.

Entonces que es lo que sugiere su alteza- dijo Kurenai.

Ellas sean nuestras sirvientas por 2 años- contesto - Ellas nos han ayudado mucho y se lo debemos, eso no es de amigos - le sonrió a Karin y esta le regreso la sonrisa.

Me parece bien - acepto Asuma - Karin y Chizuru serán las sirvientas de su majestad... En cuanto a Orochimaru serás relevado de tu cargo, y condenado a toda tu vida por vincularte con el enemigo.

¡Eso no es posible! - grito enojado.

¡Guardias, arréstenlo! - ordenó Itachi.

Los guardias intentaron sujetarlo, casi arrastrándolo su cruel destino.

De paso también a las señoritas, llévenselas - dijo Shikamaru.

¡No! - grito Tayuya ejerciendo fuerza - ¡Yo debí ser la princesa!

¡Esto es una injusticia! - Grito King.

¡Soy muy importante como para ir a ese tipo de lugar! - Trataba de justificarse Shermie

¡No soportare ese lugar! - grito Mai.

Si, si, si - les dijo Shikamaru - si no se hubieran aliado con el enemigo, las perdonaría y obtendrían un castigo de menor rango. Pero como se aliaron con ellos...

Atenganse a las consecuencias - termino de decir Hinata.

¡Te mataré, maldita zorra! - grito Mai, tratando de zafarse de los guardias.

Esa no es forma de hablarle a tu princesa - dijo Naruto.

¡Ahh! ¡Los mataré, lo juro! - siguió gritando - Todo el mundo sabrá del mundo vampírico.

¡Escuchen bien! - ahora fue el turno de Temari que con su velocidad encaro a Mai agarrándola de la cara - Si ellas - señaló a las demás populares sin dejar de mirar a Mai - llegan a escapar... ¡Tienen la orden de ser cazadas y eliminadas en ese preciso momento sin remordimiento!

Las populares tenían cara de horror al escuchar esas palabras.

Y esa es la primera orden de su nueva reina- las miro con dureza.

Zorra- escupió Mai.

Espero que disfruten el infierno- Sonrió.

Llévenselas- ordenó Ino. Todos estaban en silencio escuchando los gritos de las populares y Orochimaru, maldiciendo y jurando venganza.

Bueno... - suspiro Kurenai levantándose - ¡Integrantes del Círculo! - dice, todos en la cámara se levantaron.

Se cierra la sesión - ordenó Asuma.

Por fin termino todo esto- suspiro Karui.

Valla no creí que estas simples humanas se convirtieran en algo extraordinario - Dijo Jiraiya acercándose a ellos.

Maestro Jiraiya - Reverenciaron los chicos.

Por favor muchachos ya soy rey y príncipes, no lo hagan - Rio.

Ya es costumbre - Sonrió Naruto.

Chicas les presento a nuestros maestros Jiraiya, Asuma y Kurenai - Los presento Neji.

Es un honor conocerlas al fin su alteza - Dijo Kurenai.

Tengo el presentimiento que tendremos un reinado esplendido - Comento Asuma.

¡Karin! - Exclamo Sakura, fue a abrazar a su amiga.

Perdóneme, no fue mi intención - Empezó a llorar - No merezco su perdón.

Shh, tranquila - La abrazo - Sin ti esto no hubiera pasado.

No entiendo - La miro confundida.

Si tú no te quisieras aliar con estos vampiros, no conoceríamos a nuestros compañeros de la eternidad - Dice Ino.

A lo mejor el tiempo que estés aquí con nosotros conoces a tu compañero - Animo Tenten.

Los rumores fueron ciertos - Giraron la mirada a la voz de donde provenía - Los príncipes perfectos rompieron las reglas jajaja, esta no me la esperaba.

Cierra la boca Suigetsu - Dijo con fastidio Sasuke. Sui rio y miro a Karin.

¿Quién es ella?- La señalo.

Ella es Karin - Se adelanto Karui.

¡Ino!- Exclamo avergonzada.

Mucho soy Suigetsu - Le tendió la mano.

El gusto es mío, me llamo Karin - Acepto su mano sin mirarlo con la cara totalmente roja.  
Oye tranquila pareces un tomate, jaja - Sin esperarlo recibió un golpe en la cabeza- Eso dolió.

Cállate idiota - Karin salió de la cámara con Sui siguiéndola.

Ja parece que Karin no estará sola mucho tiempo - Sonrió Hinata.

Creo que nos divertiremos en hacerle de casamentera para Karin -Dijo Temari.

Y más haciendo las actividades con "Suigetsu" - Rieron todas.

Vengan chicas - Llamaron sus compañeros.

Aun no conocían todo el lugar al que fueron llevadas, pero tendrían muchos años para aprendérselo de memoria. Llegaron a un salón inmenso y tenía una terraza. Se acercaron para descubrir que había mucha gente.

To...todos ellos son... - Las chicas tartamudearon.

Si vampiros- Respondieron.

Era un gran sendero donde se suponía ellas ocultos para los humanos. No sabían con exactitud cuántos vampiros hay en el mundo.  
¡Gran pueblo vampírico! - Anuncio Asuma - ¡He aquí a sus nuevos reyes, Shikamaru y Temari Nara! - ellos se presentaron al mundo saludando - ¡He aquí a sus príncipes: Neji y Tenten Shita, Chouji y Karui Akimichi, Sai e Ino Maki, ¡Naruto y Hinata Uzumaki y por último Sasuke y Sakura Uchiha! - Presento a los demás.

¡Larga vida a los reyes! -Gritaron todos.

Todos aplaudieron dando bienvenida a sus nuevos monarcas.

Nunca se sabe de quien se enamora. Unos tardan días, meses incluso años en enamorarse. Lo cierto es que esa persona será la correcta y lo sabras cuando con él o ella lo tienes TODO.

*

*

Lo se lo sé, he estado inactiva en todas mis historias ahora si volveré más activa. He tenido muy poco tiempo, pero estaré en mis vacaciones y actualizare las demás. Espero que les allá gustado el final de "The Night", díganme que les pareció. Nos vemos este sábado con la siguiente, "El virus" los amo. Cuídense.


End file.
